


Once in a Supermoon

by Kendrene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex doesn't know Lena and Kara were dating, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding, Canon Compliant, F/F, Girl Penis, Human Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Knotting, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Predator/Prey, Rutting, Size Kink, Werewolf Kara Danvers, Werewolves, actually the less Alex knows the Better, or a belly rub, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: “Fuck.” Lena rarely swore with this kind of intensity behind it, but it felt good to let the curse rip from her mouth in a puff of white vapor. The numbness had moved on from her face to the tips of her gloved fingers and her toes, and she shuffled her feet in the snow, aware that standing still in such low temperatures could be fatal.She turned around, determined to retrace her steps and pull the right path from her memory when she saw it.ORThe one where Kara's Supergirl but also a werewolf. AKA the Werewolf Kara/Human Lena AU that kept me up for three nights
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 206
Kudos: 1764





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to tie Kara's shifting to Supermoons because it seems.... appropriate, considering she's a Super. And I hope my love for everything related to werewolves comes through.
> 
> Anyway, have these 5k of angst and smut. Hopefully you'll enjoy. We can all run with the wolves in our thoughts.
> 
> . Dren

“Kara isn’t here.” When Lena shouldered her way into the Director’s office, Alex repeated what the rest of Supergirl’s team had already said. “Trust me Lena, if—” 

“Trust you? That’s rich.” The words were out of her mouth and speared Alex’s way before she had time to think them through. Kara’s sister actually flinched, but the sight brought her no satisfaction. She’d promised Kara she would make an effort to be civil to Alex and the other superfriends — “or the two of us trying to make things work again won’t make any sense,” Kara had said, and she was right. 

“I’m sorry, Alex. I—” She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes until her vision swam in white. It didn’t help — if anything the headache that had started to build behind the bridge of her nose grew worse. “We had a—” Date. Another secret. Nobody hadn’t known what she and Kara were to one another even before their fallout. Sometimes Lena thought maybe she’d been better understood if they had. “We were supposed to have our movie night.”

Alex blinked back at her, face stuck firmly in neutral. “It’s Friday?” Lena prodded gently. “We always do movie night on Fridays, remember?” 

“Right, movie night.” Alex’s jaw unclenched and her mouth curved into a tentative smile. “I’m sorry, it’s been so long since you two…” 

“Since we’ve been on talking terms? Yes.” Lena leaned back in her chair and tried to curb impatience. “But we’re trying to salvage our friendship.” Relationship. “And open, honest communication is part of the deal.”

“Of course! But as I already said, Kara isn’t here.” 

“However I assume you know where she is? And that you have the means to contact her, since she’s not answering her phone either?” 

Alex had the decency to blush.

“Look, Lena I—” 

“No, Alex. You _look_.” Lena stood, slow and deliberate, eyes narrowed. Placing her hands flat on Alex’s desk she leaned forward until her shadow was falling on the other woman like an omen of ill fortune. “I’m not stupid, even though you clearly think so. I know you can call on Kara no matter where she is, and let’s face it, had something bad happened to her, you would not be sitting all pretty in your office right this second.” Her voice was on the verge of breaking, but she managed to hold herself together — if only just. Worse still, anger was about to spill out of her too. Lena felt it seeping through the cracks of her composure, a lava flow that once released could consume whatever stood in front of its blazing path. On the outside the only sign of it was a tightening of the skin around her eyes, the subtle grind of her back teeth. 

Inside she thoroughly burned. 

“The least you can do is pass a message on to her for me.” The least after you played me for a fool — Lena thought it, but had no need to say. Alex’s deepening flush indicated she was perfectly understood. “Tell Kara—” she took a breath so big her lungs were struggling to contain it. “Tell her this is it.” Her heart began to bleed, but she willfully ignored it. “If she can’t be bothered to abide the rules we agreed upon together then I’ve nothing more to say to her.” She nodded for good measure, more to assert herself over her own doubts than for Alex’s benefit. “Tell her that I’m done.” 

She turned away and made for the door without waiting for an answer. She’d had her fill of empty platitudes and especially of lies. Besides, if she stayed any longer she knew she would say more. Things she would regret come morning, after the anger had simmered down to smoking ashes. 

In this and other things she was the exception. The family’s black sheep. Anger was a thing that ran in the blood, a malady of the soul. A rot. Hers was a hot affair, which boiled up as sudden as a flash flood to leave ruin in its wake. The rest of the Luthors held grudges. 

She had too with Kara for a while, and only snapped out of it when she’d realized her actions could put the entire world — the very same she’d sworn she’d help make a safer, better place — in jeopardy. 

The same mistake would not be made again. A clean cut was best, and healing would be cleaner, less messy for them both. 

“Lena, wait!” 

Alex moved faster than Lena had ever thought she could and put herself between her and the door.

“Alex, let me through.” 

“No. Not before you’ve listened to what I have to say.” 

Positively seething, Lena took another step. Another one, and she and Alex were almost chest to chest. 

“Let me through, _Director_ , or I’ll have my lawyers drag you to court.”

“Nice try, but this is a federal facility and I can have you arrested before any of the sharks you keep on retainer can say ‘boo’.” Oh now they were steeping to threats, weren’t they? Lena tilted her chin up and squared her shoulders — if Alex was looking for a fight she had just found one. 

“Kara isn’t lying to you.” She was expecting a snide remark, perhaps something more about arrest and it took her a few moments to register the words. 

“Pardon me?” 

“She’s not lying, Lena,” Alex muttered something else about her sister that Lena didn’t catch, but she was sure that it was not a compliment. “She’s trying to keep you safe.”

Laughter stung her throat on the way out, shards of glass scraping it raw. 

“Really, Alex? You’ll have to come up with a better excuse. Actually, why don’t you quit wasting my time and let me leave?” She was getting dangerously close to teeling Alex what she thought of her in excruciating detail, and morning after remorse be damned. 

“I wish it were just an excuse.” It wasn’t Alex’s tone that gave her pause, but the agonized expression on her face. The woman she stared at looked utterly defeated; she’d gone to war with herself and she had lost. That, or she was a better actress than Lena had given her credit for. 

“Fine.” She relented, deciding that she could spare five more minutes to play along. “What is she keeping me safe from, Alex.” She couldn’t help but inject her own remark with a little scorn. 

“Herself, Lena. Kara didn’t show up at your place tonight to protect you from her.” 

************************

Lena had forgotten all about the cold. 

In truth she’d tried her best to forget everything about the Fortress of Solitude and her last, disastrous visit there. The moment her hands had closed around Myriad, and Kara’s look of resignation. The way she’d lowered her head without putting up a fight while her skin cracked lambent green. 

All it took to remember was walking through the storm that perennially raged at these latitudes.

The snow came in frozen eddies that cut at her cheeks razor-sharp despite the scarf she’d wrapped around her face. Ice crystals ended up trapped in her eyelashes, and more gathered in her hair as though the sky was weeping diamonds. The snow blanket reached up to her knees, and Lena had to practically wade to the narrow split in the ice that lead on to the Fortress. 

It was substantially colder in its green shadows, but at least, she was sheltered from the wind. 

The comm-device in her ear crackled into life. 

“— can’t— won’t answer— Lena, do you—-” 

“Hold on, Alex.” Lena fiddled with the frequencies until the signal cleared. “Okay, try again.” 

“I can’t get a hold of Kara.” Alex’s voice was tinny with distance and some of the words completely washed out. Still, it was better than nothing. “Her device works, but she’s not responding. She may have already shifted.” 

Lena barely resisted the urge to scoff. Alex’s story was… conceited, to say the least, nearly as unbelievable as the other lies she’d offered. Kara, a _werewolf_? On top of everything else she was? When Alex had told her, looking for all the world like she was letting Lena in on a terrible secret, she’d almost plowed through her and left the office there and then. But if all else sounded way too preposterous to be true, the Fortress of Solitude lent the story a little credibility. 

“You sure you want to continue?” Alex was asking over the comm. “Satellite readings are showing another storm is headed your way. We won’t be able to extract you, and the comm device will be useless.” 

“I’m sure, Alex.” 

“Lena—” A hiss of static ate whatever else Alex had said. 

“I’m sure, Alex,” Lena reiterated. “Kara would never hurt me. No more than she’s already done anyway.” Too late, she realized she’d said the last part out loud, and hoped the interference would cover the slipup. No such luck.

“Come again? Lena I can’t— Lena?” 

Lena had stopped listening. Something watched her from deeper in the ice, a half-glimpsed shadow, too solid-looking to be a trick of the refracted light. An exhale and it was gone, scuttling along a pressure ridge. 

Without a second thought for the danger she may soon find herself in (not that she believed in what Alex had said!), Lena followed, squeezing through the narrowest point of the crevasse. The DEO had provided her with all the equipment she would need, but the treacherous ice made for slow going. 

She’d thought she had the way to the Fortress memorized, but since the last time she’d been in the region the ice had moved, and she was lost in a matter of minutes. Pressure ridges closed in all around her, until she was surrounded by shifting hues of green and sideral blue. Until the sky above was a patch of charcoal grey framed by the paleness of the ice, unreacheable and uncaring. In some places snow accumulation formed soft-looking hills, and there Lena treaded all the more carefully, fearing what could be hidden underneath. 

She was sure that only minutes had gone by, but her thighs burned like she had been walking for hours, and under the ice-crusted scarf, her face was going numb. Her ears were full of static now, and she turned off the comm device. The ice was breaking the signal up too much for it to be of use, and the constant fizzle was only a distraction. To find her way out of this maze, she needed to focus. 

Her solitary trek ended abruptly in front of a snow-covered slope too steep to climb. 

“Fuck.” Lena rarely swore with this kind of intensity behind it, but it felt good to let the curse rip from her mouth in a puff of white vapor. The numbness had moved on from her face to the tips of her gloved fingers and her toes, and she shuffled her feet in the snow, aware that standing still in such low temperatures could be fatal. 

She turned around, determined to retrace her steps and pull the right path from her memory when she saw _it_. 

The wolf was a mere leap away from her, and so massive it effectively blocked Lena’s way. What she ‘knew’ of werewolves came from the horror stories Lex used to read her after lights-out, back when she was little, and a hasty Wikipedia search on the way hear. Lena had expected a bigger version of a bernese mountain dog, but the creature facing her was taller — closer to a wolfhound and possibly larger than the wolves she’d seen when she and Kara had visited National City Zoo years prior. It padded closer, as silent as the night around them had become, and when the clouds above them parted, Lena saw every detail of it clearly.

She was left wishing that she hadn’t.

Its thick, soft-looking fur — damp where it had brushed against fresh snow — was stood on end. The wolf, unlike its arctic brethren, was the color of late fall, and that was how Lena understood it was no normal wolf at all.

“Kara?” She asked, feeling supremely stupid. “Kara, is that you?” 

Eyes of solid gold impassively met hers, then the wolf’s impressive maws dropped open to reveal wicked, flesh-rending fangs dripping with drool. The first growl was a warning one — but Lena couldn’t tell whether it was meant to warn her from getting any closer, or telling her to run. In any case it sounded terrifying; an ever growing rumble that emerged from the animal’s wide chest. It grew and grew, ricocheting off the ice until Lena could taste the atavic fear of the dark and all the unknown things slithering therein. 

“Kara, it’s me.” She removed one of her gloves and foolishly extended a hand toward the wolf. The biting cold had her grit her teeth in pain, but perhaps, if Kara scented her… “It’s Lena.” 

She tried, searching the wolf’s amber eyes for a trace of familiar baby blue, but couldn’t reconcile this frightful creature with her gentle-mannered _girlfriend_. No, not that — maybe never again.

“Kara, please?” 

The wolf snarled again, and then lunged for her. 

************************

The firepit was new. 

It wasn’t the only thing that had changed since her last visit — the weapons Kara and Clark had gathered over the years for safekeeping were nowhere to be seen — but that didn’t hold Lena’s attention long. 

She didn’t know when she’d transitioned from the one who was being hunted to the one doing the chasing but here she was facing Kara, condensation rising from her mouth. It was warmer inside the Fortress than she remembered too, a temperature that could only be described as humid when compared to the cruel arctic cold that waited for her outside, and her body warmed too quickly under the shell jacket. 

Careful to keep her hands in full view, Lena unzipped it slowly. Kara’s gaze on her was a startling, heavy thing. She felt her eyes follow every move, measure each exhale. Across the ever-shifting orange flames, Kara was a focused, cornered predator and all it’d take for her to be unleashed was a wrong move.

At some point while they were still out on the ice, Kara had shifted back to human form, and now she crouched low, belly almost to the ground. Part of Lena regretted having missed the transformation, but she’d heard snatches of it — the snap of bone, the wet suckling noise of rearranged sinew and reshaped muscle — and perhaps it was something better left unseen. 

Kara bore traces of it at any rate; droplets of thick fluid and blood mixed with the sweat that poured from her in rivulets, her hair were matted with the residue. The smell of it — a metallic but not entirely unpleasant scent — drifted to Lena’s nose, and much to her surprise, her body answered. 

“Kara,” she kept her voice low and edged closer, as though she were approaching a creature she was meaning to housebreak. “I’m going to come a little closer, okay?” She took another step, and tried to ignore the unexpected jolt of heat between her legs. 

Kara tossed her head from side to side and growled — a big, extraordinary noise that seemed far too deep to be contained inside a human chest. 

“ _NO_ !” The word was chewed upon, but recognizable. “I’m… _mmmph_... monster. Shouldn’t have...shouldn’t… come.” She stopped, and her upper lip curled back, exposing incisors that appeared longer than they should and sharper too. Lena watched, fascinated, as Kara’s throat bobbed with the hurdles of speech, and her heart broke a little.

“Don’t speak if it hurts.” Her mind worked a hundred miles per hour and she thought that perhaps, Kara’s vocal chords had thickened too. That would explain the gravelly quality her voice had acquired. “You’re not a monster.” She continued, softly, and removed her gloves. “You’re Kara Zor-El.” My Kara, she wanted to add, but was afraid to push it. 

The closer Lena drew to her, the furthest Kara retreated from the ring of light cast by the fire until they were engaged into an awkward sort of dance, and going round in circles. The teeth, she noted when Kara brushed closer to the lightsource, were not the only change that had come upon her. 

In human form, Kara’s eyes had gone back to blue, but flecks of gold floated on their surface, expanding and contracting with the erratic movement of her pupils. There were no other lupine qualities that she could tell; no furry wolf-ears peeking from her hair, no murderous claws tipping each curled finger. No fuzzy, elongated muzzle to contend with, in case Lena wanted to kiss her. 

When she daringly tried to close the gap between them, however, Kara dodged her outstretched hand with a kind of feral grace Lena had never seen before. Undeterred, she persevered, and the werewolf — because now she believed Alex’s story to the letter — uncurled and slowly stood. 

Kara was inches taller than her under normal circumstances, but now she positively towered over Lena. Her shoulders straightened in a tense line, maybe in an attempt to intimidate, but Lena’s attention had strayed elsewhere. 

Kara was certainly broader than she remembered, veins popping along her forearms, biceps bulging. The cut between each muscle stood out in stark relief, and when she swiveled to keep Lena in her sights, her obliques deliciously extended. 

A narrow strip of what could only be called fur started at her navel, honey-colored like her wolf’s pelt had been, and ended in a coarser mess of curls right at the base of her cock. 

Wait.

Lena blinked.

 _What?_

But there was no mistaking it. When Kara moved it bobbed between her legs, heavy and thick. Almost as long as her forearm, by a first hasty estimate. Lena watched enthralled as it rose, a vein throbbing along its entire length, the swollen head an angry red and already spurting pre-cum. 

Kara followed her gaze and with a noise that was half howl, half whimpered shame, cupped her hands over her privates, trying to cover it up.

“No.” The panic that had gnawed at her gut while she fled over the pressure ice evaporated, and she walked Kara back until the she-wolf had nowhere else to go. She held that blue-gold gaze with hers and spoke not unlike one speaks to a pup-in-training who’s just peed over the good persian carpet by the fireplace. 

“ _Stay_.” 

Kara froze, utterly confounded and forgetting she could pick Lena up and easily crush her if she put her mind to it. 

“Show me.” Lena placed her hands over Kara’s shaking ones, giving a gentle squeeze, and incredibly, Kara let hers drop away. 

“Monster.” Kara huffed into her hair, but her tone had lost some of its embittered edge and she was sniffing at Lena with interest. 

“No,” Lena corrected, tracing the strip of fur with the tip of a finger. It was softer than she’d imagined, and Kara shivered, pressing nearer. “ _Beautiful_.” She was suddenly invaded by a wrenching feeling, an encompassing need to run wild through a forest bare-footed with the she-wolf at her side and only the stars to witness it. 

“Beautiful,” she reaffirmed, and cupping Kara’s cheeks with both her hands she kissed her, as reflexive as breathing. The other times they’d done this — only a few, and they’d never gone past the kissing part — it had been soft. Sweet. Kara had tasted of sweet things too; of cinnamon and pumpkin-spice, of candy corn and maple. Tonight the kiss was a hard, violent thing, and she tasted of wilder, sterner stuff. Kindling and resin, moss and spring water so cold it made one’s gums ache. Lena didn’t know whether it was she or Kara that did it, but this kiss was the staking of a claim, needy and impatient and territorial. It was a way to shout ‘this one is mine’ up to the heavens, and gods help whoever thought of getting in between them. 

Still, the she-wolf’s lips were soft throughout and she was mindful of the sharpness of her fangs even as she sucked Lena’s tongue into her mouth. In the middle of it all, Kara’s hands had found her ass, and Lena was almost crushed against her chest and held there, the werewolf heart like a wardrum that vibrated in her bones. 

Kara’s cock, which had stiffened fully as they kissed was caught between their bodies, and when she felt its firmness through the remaining layer of her clothes, Lena moaned. 

In response, Kara whimpered, but while her hips jerked forward, the noises she was making were a little pained.

“Does it hurt?” Lena asked, once she was allowed to pull back and draw a breath.

“Yesss.” Kara drowled against her cheek, hips spasming again. “Rut.” 

She said the word as though it explained everything, but Lena was only filled with questions. She was about to ask, when Kara whined again, eyes wide and dark and pleading, and the sight made her decide to shelve curiosity for when the moon had set. 

“Let me help.” 

Lena told herself it was the right thing to be doing, the charitable one. She was just lending a hand, but the tightening of her belly and the dripping of her cunt called out the lie. 

Kara’s mouth soundlessly moved, but before a protest could take shape, Lena had sunk to her knees and taken her into her mouth without a moment’s hesitation.

She tasted just as musky as her scent, and delectably salty. Lena licked her cockhead slowly, as perfunctorily as if she was sipping champagne back at the country club, but this was so _much_ better.

The she-wolf seemed to agree, because whatever qualms she may have had about it they had lifted from her face, and she was pushing her hips forward, insistent against Lena’s parted lips. 

“A moment, darling.” It was absurd perhaps to affix a pet name to a creature that could rend her limb from limb on a whim, but the term pierced through Kara’s lust-addled brain, and her hips stilled. Her eyes had returned back to wolf gold, and her pupils had blown out, all round and dark. 

“It’s just that you’re very, _very_ big.” The she-wolf puffed her chest at that, and Lena almost laughed. But she was. Thick as a tree branch and iron-hard “Let me lead the pace, okay?” She stroked a hand along the shaft, and Kara nodded dumbly.

“Good wolf.” She stopped at the base and squeezed, pumping slowly up. “Such a good wolf.” In front of her face, Kara’s cock leaked profusely and throbbed its agreement. 

After that, her mouth was too occupied for words. She started slow, tongue lashing at the tip before her lips sealed over it to suck, more of Kara’s pre-cum filling her mouth with each pull. She was dimly aware of Kara’s fists curled at her sides, the she-wolf doing her best to adhere to what Lena had said, but when she added grazing teeth to the stimulus her tongue was providing, Kara groaned, and her fingers twined in Lena’s hair. 

To her credit, the werewolf didn’t push and if her hips trembled a little it was because Lena was slowly descending down her cock, taking it into her mouth inch by agonizing inch until she was throat-fucking herself without much help on Kara’s part.

The flow of pre-cum had become so effusive she had trouble keeping up, and as Kara bottomed out, some of it leaked down Lena’s chin, staining her fleece. Thicker jets of a hotter fluid followed, the creature hunching over her and spilling down her throat with a hoarse shout. 

Kara’s climax was so sudden Lena almost fell back with the force of it, but she persisted and stubbornly grasped at the she-wolf’s hips, lips tight around her pulsing base to drink every last drop that she could. She did her best to drain Kara absolutely dry, and as her eyes rolled upwards to meet the amber ones above her, she thought she had succeeded. 

She only pulled back when Kara was spent, her cock slipping limply from her lips. She couldn’t help but primly lick her lips to catch any stray drops. 

Kara watched her savor it, and rose again in a matter of minutes.

“Lena.” She loved the way her name was ground out, savage and guttural, the vowels snarled and remoulded into the fissle of tree branches shaken by a breeze. “I… need…” Her hands flexed, curled up, veins writhing under the skin. The strip of hair had grown a little wider, and Lena’s hand splayed over it in a gentle belly rub.

She knew what Kara meant. She needed it too.

“Use your powers,” she whispered, and the wolf was set loose. 

She was lifted effortlessly as though she had no weight at all, and carried close to the fire where her clothes were ripped away from her body and gathered underneath her for a bed. Lena whined, the image of forceful display altogether too much to bear. Above hers, Kara’s body was an open furnace and she thought that even if the fire died the wolf would mount her and keep her warm. 

The prospect of Kara’s cock splitting her cunt should scare her, and it was in a way daunting, mostly because Lena wasn’t sure the she-wolf was capable of tenderness. It was arousing too, beyond belief, and before her back touched the ground her thighs were already falling open in invitation. 

“Not like this.” Kara grunted, showing more coherent thought than she had so far. “Too big.” 

A strong arm encircled her waist, and Lena was turned around, put down on all fours. 

“Better angle.” Kara huffed into her neck, nosing at her pulse. Her teeth were mere inches away and Lena wondered what would happen if she bit her. Would she shift too with the next moon? Were the legends true? Kara seemed to sense her thoughts because her jugular was captured and worried by her teeth until it bruised, but the she-wolf was mindful not to break the skin. 

Lena was surprised to find she’d almost begged her too.

Then, Kara hips snapped forward and she screamed, world searing white. 

Her cock had looked big, it had felt so in her mouth — the girth of it enough to make her jaws ache and force the airflow entirely through her nose — but pushed unkindly past the tight ring of wet muscles at her opening it was fire kindled in her belly and cutting pain. 

Despite the arousal splashing down her walls, Lena was grateful Kara couldn’t see her expression in that moment. Her jaws were locked, her mouth furled in a rictus, her eyes brimming with tears. She crossed her arms under her forehead and sobbed quietly into the torn fleece cushioning her cheek — big, open-mouthed hiccups that pushed all air out of her lungs. The she-wolf draped over her and purred, hand dropping down between her shaky thighs and groping, searching until blunt fingers found her clit. 

One stroke and the pain was reduced to a more distant thing Lena could stop thinking about. Another and she ground back into the cock impaling her, seeking more friction. A third, and when Kara’s hips began to move, she too settled into the rhythm — cunt stretched and plundered as she was slowly built to her first orgasm. 

“Mine.” Kara groaned, and nipped at the bruise on her neck a little harder. 

“Mine.” She snarled again, between the sweaty wings of Lena’s shoulder blades, fingers pinching and strumming her clitoris as something even wider than her cock swelled at the base of it. 

“What— ?” Lena ground back involuntarily, moaning when her clit brushed into the pulsing mass, wanting more friction against it. “What is that?” 

“Knot.” Kara grated, and began to force it into her. Lena was amazed that there was room, surprised that her cunt gave, relaxing for the taking. “So I can breed you,” Kara clarified with no small amount of pride. “Give you pups.”

The statement shouldn’t have turned her on as much as it did — it wasn’t possible, either since she had been on birth control for years — but Lena whimpered her agreement.

“Please.” 

Kara’s hips buried forward with a thrust that took whatever else she meant to say and made a jumbled mess of it. Lena cried out, and was ferociously fucked, Kara’s thumb relentlessly pressed down on her clit. 

“Come.” The she-wolf ordered, much the way she’d bossed her around before, and Lena’s cunt obeyed, walls collapsing in a flurry around her shaft and the entire knot. 

Lena did, and as Kara spent inside her womb, hips pounding into her ass and fucking her beyond her senses, she could not find it in herself to be chagrined about being made into the bottom. 

************************

When she came awake, Kara was spooning her and the knot inside her had grown a bit uncomfortable.

“Don’t.” The she-wolf cautioned when she tried to pull away. “It’ll go down on its own in a few hours, but if you pull on it now you’ll hurt yourself.” She sounded much more like her Kara than she had before. 

“Are you back?” Lena couldn’t help but ask. There was a pause, during which a gentle mouth was pressed to her shoulder. 

“I think so.” 

Kara’s hand drew soothing circles on her belly, and the soreness of the knot lessened. 

“Did we…?” Of course they had, but to part of her it felt like a fever-dream.

“Looks like it.” Kara jogged her hips, and Lena’s cunt rippled in a tired orgasm. She felt come flood her twitching hole, and behind herm Kara whimpered a little. “Feels like it too.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She was surprised at the lack of accusation in her voice. She should feel hurt, betrayed even, but she didn’t. Instead a sort of content lassitude pervaded her, and it had to do with the moon-shattering sex only in part. It had to do with the fact that she belonged in Kara’s arms like she were meant for them. 

“I was afraid you’d hate me.” Kara hid her face against the back of her neck, and refused to budge even after Lena had tugged at her hair. “That you’d want nothing to do with me ever again. I know I should have told you… I just…” 

“I don’t hate you.” Before she could say more, Lena cut her off. “I love you, Kara.” 

“You...do?” 

“Yes.” She’d wanted to tell her for so long. She wished she’d told her when she’d come to the Fortress last, instead of going along with her idiotic plan. Because of her stupidity they’d wasted so much time… Lena didn’t want to waste any more. 

“What would happen if you bit me?” She asked to stop the tears threatening to choke her. “I turn furry once a month?” 

Kara laughed, and the aftershocks sent ripples of pleasure to Lena’s overstimulated core. 

“No.” The tone turned serious. “You’d be my mate.” 

The statement hung between them, heavy with possibility. 

“I think I would like that, eventually.” Lena said slowly, weighing each word with care. “But for now, do you think you can come up with a way to pass the time until…” She trailed off, and made a vague gesture to their joined bodies.

“Oh.” Kara’s voice was light and full of joy. She sat up, careful to not jostle Lena and maneuvered them around until she was sitting in her lap, already sliding up and down her cock. “I know just the thing…” 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months have gone by since the events of the Fortress - and another supermoon will soon be upon Kara. This time, however, she has to deal with a lunar eclipse as well and unforeseen effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more werewolf Kara! 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> \- Dren

“I’d like to come to the woods with you next week.” Lena announced her decision over their morning coffee, while Kara, bleary-eyed and half-asleep, shoveled blueberry pancakes in her mouth at the speed of light. It was her third stack, and she showed no sign of slowing down. 

Her girlfriend blinked, and chased down the food with half a glass of orange juice. 

“What?” 

“I’d like to come to the cabin, too, Kara,” Lena repeated patiently. This was a sore point, a back and forth they’d already had, which was why she’d brought it up during breakfast. Kara was at her most…  _ amenable  _ when she was eating, and blueberry pancakes were her favorite.

After the events back at the Fortress, they’d agreed it wasn’t feasible for Kara to seclude herself there four times a year, not since Lena insisted on coming along. Money had provided the solution; Lena bought a piece of land up in the mountains, a good five hours of car ride from the hustle and lights of National City, and marked the day of the next supermoon on her phone calendar.

Kara slowly put the fork down and blinked, the words finally registering. Next, she pushed the plate away, glaring at the pancakes as though she’d found them guilty of some horrible misdeed. 

“You were trying to bribe me,” she accused, transferring her glower to Lena. Her eyes had narrowed, and with the supermoon a week away, gold flecks had started to appear among the blue of Kara’s irises. 

“Yes.” Lena filled her plate again, adding a generous dose of whipped cream on top, just the way she liked it. “Is it working?” 

“No!” Her stomach grumbled and she shot a quick look at the full plate currently making slut-eyes in her direction. “But I’ll have another helping, thanks.” 

“Kara…”

“ _ Ifffdieentistime _ .” Kara leaned back in her chair, chewing furiously. “It’s different this time,” she repeated more clearly. “It’s not just the supermoon. There’s a total lunar eclipse, and it’s the blue moon, too. That’s not happened in—”

“One hundred and fifty years, I know. I did some research.” Lena didn’t let her finish. “You weren’t a werewolf a hundred and fifty years ago, so how do you know it’ll be worse?” 

“I just do.” Kara’s chin jutted out a little, the way it did when she was being stubborn about something. “I feel it in my bones, okay?” Lena raised a doubtful eyebrow and watched her growing flustered. 

“Look, until four months ago, you didn’t even believe werewolves existed. Just trust me on this, alright? I just  _ know _ .”

“Okay, fine, but I’m still coming with you.” 

“Lena, no,” Kara said with finality and pulled the loaded plate to herself. 

“Kara, yes,” Lena countered, tugging it back. 

They stared at one another, neither of them willing to let go of the plate first. Then, Lena stood, and quickly circling the table, she came to a stop behind Kara’s chair. It was like having a scowling thundercloud sitting at the table. Kara had crossed her arms over her chest, and her shoulders drew an intractable line, meant to convey all of her displeasure. Had she possessed a tail, at that very moment it would be held vertical and stiff.

Smiling to herself, Lena leaned down and pecked the top of her head softly. “I know it will be dangerous, possibly more than it already was, and that’s precisely why I don’t want you to face it alone.” Fingers idly played along her neck and Kara visibly relaxed.

“What if I hurt you?” Twisting around, she nuzzled into Lena’s stomach, her voice a low, frightened rumble. “I could have killed you back at the Fortress. The wolf— she wants blood sometimes, and it’s not easy to control her. What if I can’t protect you?” Her eyes went wide with fear at the thought. “I’m glad you didn’t see me turn,” she whispered, and the words were thick with something similar to horror. “Because I’m a—” 

“Don’t you dare,” Lena chided. She grabbed the rolled newspaper that sat untouched on the kitchen table and booped Kara’s shoulder with it. “You’re not a monster, and God help me, I’ll train self-deprecation out of you if I have to.” 

“You wouldn’t!” Despite the shaky smile pushing up her cheeks, she eyed the newspaper warily.

“I so would.” Lena smiled back, and closed in for a kiss. It was gentle, and more than a little awkward as they were both giggling into it. 

“Can I come then?” she picked up undeterred, when they pulled apart for breath. “We can take precautions if you want.” 

“Fine,” Kara groused, spearing the nearest pancake and bringing it to her mouth. "You're lucky I like the way you cook."

*****************

In the end, they cut it closer than either she or Kara would have liked. 

They were meant to leave for the cabin three days before the lunar eclipse — meaning that Kara had told Alex she was leaving while Lena pretended she would stay behind and worry — but a series of emergencies had kept Supergirl in the city until the new supermoon’s eve. 

Selling the idea of the cabin to Alex had been tough, but after some careful cajoling, Kara managed to overcome her sister’s suspicious nature. They couldn’t risk another communications blackout, she’d argued, and since Lena had graciously provided them with a solution, why not take advantage? 

“I don’t know, Kara, what if you attack somebody while running around the forest as a wolf?” Alex had asked, unknowingly quoting what Kara had said when arguing with Lena. “It seems kinda dangerous.”

“It’s several acres of empty land, Alex,” Lena had interjected, noting the agognized expression on Kara’s face. The shift was subtle, but the nervous sort of energy Kara radiated had not escaped her. She was on edge nearly all the time lately, and as the eclipse drew near, her mood swings worsened. “I checked that with the realtor.” 

It had taken another hour or so of haggling, which Lena had done for the most part, but finally, Alex had relented.

Of what else had happened between the two of them in the Fortress — the fucking, that for the record was still going on — they made no mention. Lena had plenty of reason to be weary of secrets, but in this case she understood. While Alex meant well, she could be too intense at times. 

By the time they’d finally managed to leave the city behind, it was midmorning, but they were making good time, and they’d have a couple hours left to spare when they arrived. 

“So,” Lena shifted in the driver’s seat, eyes never leaving the narrow mountain road ahead. “How did it happen anyway?” 

They’d never really talked about it. After they’d flown back from the Arctic, Lena had been devoured by curiosity, but Kara always found some means to change the subject. Usually, it involved kissing and lots of fondling on the couch. Now was as good a time as any, Lena figured, what with the both of them stuck in the car for several more hours.

“Come on, Kara. Was it from a bite? Some ancient alien curse?” 

Next to her, Kara fidgeted, then when it was clear she would not be able to distract Lena this time around, she let out a resigned sigh.

“Okay, I’ll tell you. But you have to promise not to laugh.”

They’d reached some sort of plateau, and the road had levelled out. Around them there were open fields and pastures, bathed in warm afternoon light. The mountain they were heading to loomed large on the horizon, close enough it gave the illusion they could touch it if they tried. 

Lena took one hand off the wheel and placed it on Kara’s thigh, squeezing lightly. For a few moments neither of them spoke, letting the wind that rustled in through the partly rolled down windows do the talking. It was warm, perhaps a little more than the time of year warranted, and according to the forecast, weather would be fair for another couple days. The smells of the meadow filled the car interior with fragrances remembered from her childhood. Every summer, when school was over, the nanny would take her and Lex to a cabin much like the one she’d bought — although her step-mother pretentiously called the one they owned a  _ chalet _ — and they’d spend several weeks there, running wild. The area had been different, but as ruggedly beautiful as this. 

“An artifact,” Kara said eventually, retreating into her seat until her side was pressed against the passenger’s door. “It was a  _ stupid _ alien artifact.”

Lena couldn’t hold back a snort. 

“You promised!” Kara huffed, and the register was distinctly wolf-like. That was something else Lena had picked up on, aside from Kara’s shorter temper. As they closed in on the night of the eclipse, Kara’s wolfish side was making itself known. There was the occasional glint of gold in the blue of her eyes, and the hyperactivity, which reminded Lena of a puppy eager for their walk. It made sense, she supposed — the wolf trapped inside of Kara was allowed to stretch her paws only four times a year after all. 

Kara did her best to control that kind of thing, but sometimes the moon’s influence was stronger than her training. She’d had years to practice, that much Lena had been able to wrangle out of her, having become a werewolf some time before they’d met. 

It should have hurt her to be kept in the dark for so long, but after she’d forgiven Kara for the other very big secret she’d kept, Lena found that it was easier to forgive again than to hold another grudge. They’d come too far, she’d told herself as her mind went back to the night in the Fortress, and she couldn’t stand the thought of building another wall between them. 

“I’m sorry, darling.” She rubbed soothing circles on top of Kara’s thigh to show that she was. “It’s just— well, that feels tame compared to what happens to you on a regular basis.” 

“Don’t tell me about it,” Kara groaned. “Alex teased me for  _ weeks _ . I still haven’t lived it down.” 

After that, they drove on in silence for a bit, the SUV’s engine straining as the road began to climb again. Lena had rented the car with trunk space and rough terrain, and thanked her past self for the foresight. The asphalt was deteriorating, little craters filled with rain water making the going difficult. 

Soon enough, the forest she’d spotted from a distance had closed up around them, spruce and birch crowding each side of the road as though they were intent on swallowing it up. If nobody repaired it before the winter months, they may even succeed. 

“Uhm, Lena?” Kara sounded strained all of a sudden, and reflexively, Lena eased off of the gas.

“Yeah?” 

“Can you like, find a spot to pull over?” 

“Why, what’s— oh.” Kara had grabbed her hand, and when Lena’s gaze flicked down to her lap, she was greeted by the sight of Kara’s pants growing tighter at the crotch. Tenting ever so slightly. 

“Yeah,” Kara followed her gaze and swallowed hard. “ _ Oh _ .”

“Okay, let me just—” Lena wrenched her eyes away, scanning their surroundings for someplace they could stop. It was hard to focus on the road now, and every few moments, she would cave, shooting furtive glances to Kara’s growing bulge. As though it could feel the weight of her gaze, Kara’s erection continued to rise. 

“It’s never happened before the night of the supermoon.” She couldn’t tell if Kara’s scent was changing, but the car’s interior filled up with the reek of her fear. “I can’t…” Kara’s grasp around her free hand painfully tightened. “Fuck, Lena, you smell so  _ good _ .” 

The words rumbled from her mouth, and she lunged as far forward as the seat belt would allow, nostrils flaring. A frown creased her brow, and she let her mouth drop open, drawing in great gulps of air. Of Lena’s scent. Her eyes, although still blue, had paled considerably, and the flecks of gold were much more prominent. 

“Okay, love. I need you to hold on just a little longer okay?” Lena sought to twine their fingers, even though it hurt. Kara’s control over her own powers was fraying, and she didn’t want to think of what would happen if it slipped completely. “Just let me find — ah, there we go!” 

A small clearing had come up on their right, just a few square meters of hard packed earth in the middle of the trees, with rough-cut tables and benches in case someone wished to stop and have a picnic. From the state of it — the wood was mossy and rotten in a few places — nobody had used it for its intended purpose in a while. 

They would be in full view of the road, but Kara was becoming agitated, and it would have to do.

It was just as well, too, because while Lena carefully maneuvered the SUV off the road, Kara disengaged her seatbelt, almost spilling onto the driver’s side. 

“Mmm.” Her nose tilted toward Lena, brushing at the dip where her neck and shoulder joined. The shirt Lena wore was light, leaving her shoulders partly exposed, and Kara’s damp breath raised goosebumps on her skin. 

Under any other circumstances, Kara’s fixation with her scent would have been extremely cute, but not when it may drive them up a tree. 

“So good.” Kara’s grunt of approval sent a spear of heat down to her core, and she jumped a little, thighs rubbing together. With a spray of gravel, the SUV came to a sliding stop inches from one of the decrepit picnic tables. Dust and pine needles whipped up around the car, coating the red bodywork in grime. 

Lena was flying out the car as soon as she’d killed the engine, and Kara tumbled after her through the driver’s side. 

“Mine.” She managed to lock the car behind them, before Kara was on her again, pulling her into a possessive, crushing hug. Lena’s ribs gave a pang of protest. “My Lena.” 

“Easy, love. You’re hurting me.” Lena did her best not to resist, and angled her head to the side, showing her throat. She had no idea if it would work, but she hoped that the wolf living inside of Kara would recognize the gesture as submission. 

The arms around her gradually slackened, and Kara slow-blinked down at her, struggling to refocus. 

“Lena... _ ah _ …” A violent shudder raced through her, and she pressed close again, grinding herself into Lena’s thigh. “I…sorry... uh.” Her shoulders shook and she gasped, as though she was emerging from an unexpected sleep. “Did I hurt you?” 

“A little.” Kara’s face fell, and Lena reached out to pat her cheek. “Don’t worry, though. I’m fine, I promise.” Without thinking, she pulled Kara into a hug. She was so determined to reassure her, she forgot all about Kara’s erection, and when it ended up sandwiched between them they both gasped, jumping apart.

In the time it had taken them to park and get out of the car, Kara had gone iron-hard, and Lena could not deny the effect that had on her. She’d tried to find the right way to tell Kara that she craved the sort of sex they’d had back in the Fortress — not that what they regularly did in bed was bad in any way — but guilt had kept her from saying anything about it. When she wasn’t being ruled by her wolf, Kara was an attentive, gentle lover, and Lena was afraid asking for rougher sex would hurt her. 

“Come on.” She took Kara’s hand again and led her across the clearing, to a thicket that looked promising. She wanted to keep the car in her sights, but also desired a little privacy. “Let’s see what we can do for your… predicament.” 

Behind her, Kara tripped on her own feet, hastening to follow.

Under the trees, sunlight was dappled and green, and Lena was glad for Kara’s closeness since it was considerably brisker in the shade than it had been inside their sun-baked car. 

She picked a sturdy looking tree and backed Kara into it, meaning to kiss her. But her intentions were anticipated, and Kara captured her lips first, hungry for her. Around them the woods became muted, no crackles of unseen squirrels or deer moving in the underbrush. Even the birds hushed and the breeze stilled — or maybe Kara’s tongue searching every corner of her mouth was making her so hot she could notice nothing else.

When they came apart, Lena’s heart raced so fast it was only a heartbeat ahead of breaking.

Tilting her head as though she were listening to it, Kara placed a hand atop her breastbone , and for a long moment, simply held it there. Lena had the impression Kara was hearing the voice of the forest as well; its gossips and its sounds, and all the verdant secrets the trees were whispering to one another. She willed herself to be completely still and piqued her ears, jealous that she’d never manage to hear the woods the way Kara was able to. 

Then, the wind picked up again and a jay sung in the distance, shattering the spell. Just as the world was rushing back into her ears, Lena felt the presence of the wolf fall over her.

“Mine,” Kara repeated, fondling Lena’s breast through the thin fabric of her shirt. The bra she wore beneath it may as well not have been there, for all the difference it made. She could feel Kara’s touch against her skin, the calluses on her hand catching against her erect nipple. In fact, Kara’s body radiated like a furnace. It was warming Lena everywhere, and she shifted closer, seeking to press her pelvis into Kara’s bulging firmness. 

“Yours.” Her fingers slid down Kara’s sides and hooked around her waistband. “Let me take care of this for you, Kara.” 

Kara’s eyes had gone a solid amber, and when Lena’s hand dipped inside her pants, her pupils blew outward, darkening her gaze. Lena took that as a sign of assent.

Her fingers explored Kara gently, brushed tight, fevered skin. She gasped at the contact, and Kara whimpered, hips jogging in encouragement. 

“You went commando?” A thrill of arousal curled in Lena’s belly at the discovery. “How very naughty of you, Miss Danvers.” 

“I— uh—” Kara blushed and whipped her gaze away. “I figured there was a chance I could turn early.” Her voice had dropped an octave, proving that she may be right. “That’s why I wore old clothes as well.” Nervous fingers picked at the front of her threadbare t-shirt, and Lena stood on her tiptoes, kissing her softly. 

“I was teasing you, darling.” She shimmied Kara’s waistband down, past the divot of her hips, and her cock sprang out on its own, eager for her touch. “I think it’s hot.” 

“You do?” 

“Hell yes.” 

She palmed at Kara’s newly-freed length, but her eyes stayed glued to Kara’s face, watching her expression change from red-cheeked embarrassment to ravenous arousal. 

Her fingers traced a vein, pulsing with a strong heartbeat, and stroked along the shaft. Lena deeply enjoyed the way it throbbed and jumped impatiently in her hand. It felt like a first time, and on some level it was. In the Fortress, fear and shock had warred inside her with arousal, but now Lena was unafraid. The wolf dwelling under Kara’s ribcage was something to be revered and respected, but she refused to be terrorized by it. 

She didn’t want to look down yet, but by feel alone, she could tell Kara was bigger than the last time. Thicker in girth, and longer, too — a discovery that had her eyes widen a little. She didn’t know how she’d fit it in, and at the notion of having Kara bear her to the leaf-covered ground, splitting her cunt open, her heart bolted in her mouth. The subsequent surge of arousal in her body was like a small storm breaking loose. Lena’s thighs began to tremble, and she had to lean more firmly against Kara in order not to fall. 

“You like it,” Kara smirked darkly, her cheeks flushed by something other than bashfulness. “You like how big it is.” 

“Yes.” 

Giving in to the urge, Lena let her eyes drop down between their bodies. Her hand skimmed along the shaft, and Kara’s arms around her tightened to an almost-crushing grip. This time, it didn’t hurt at all. 

Just as she’d suspected, Kara was bigger than ever before. Her cock had grown a deep purple-red in Lena’s hand, and in the ever-shifting sunlight, it positively gleamed with pre-come. Every vein and ridge pounded in time with the movements of her hand, and at the spectacle, Lena moaned, unable to stop the need-fueled noise.

She wanted to drop down to her knees as she’d done among the ice, and take all of it into her mouth, tasting the effusive salt of Kara’s need. The desire of watching Kara spill her seed over her was stronger, however, so she just kept stroking, enthralled by the progress of her own hand.

“Don’t stop,” Kara groaned and let her head fall back against the tree bark. “I’m so close.” 

Obediently, Lena made a fist around it, moaning again when Kara jerked forward, rutting in her hand.

“Yesss…” The she-wolf stared at her through Kara’s clouded eyes, compelling her to pump her fist a little harder. A little faster. Lena was transfixed, her hand moving by muscle memory alone. She could smell Kara now; woodsmoke and rosemary mixed with the scent of the forest, and yet completely distinct. 

Every time Lena glided to the base, she grasped Kara’s cock more firmly, forcing the pressure back up to the tip, watching it weep out the divot in the wide, flared head. Kara’s pre-come was a pearly white, almost as thick as her release, and the musk of it hit Lena’s nostrils, making her mouth water. 

The sounds of the forest had died down again, replaced by a different set of noises in her ear. Grunts, broken moans, rumbling growls. The wet slap of her hand, gliding back and forth along Kara’s shaft, was a perfect addition to the melody.

When she felt the pulse begin to thud against her fingers, she increased the pace some more, her efforts rewarded by a hoarse scream that had a flock of nearby birds take to the air in fright. 

A heavier, hotter spurt met the next pass of her fingers, and she shuddered right along with Kara, cunt clenching around nothing. She didn’t orgasm, but Kara’s release thundered through her, and its aftershocks travelled through her spine, leaving her light-headed. 

Lena didn’t slow. She kept pumping her fist, helping Kara to ride out her release as the she-wolf folded into her. She was panting hard in Lena’s ear, and her own breathing was ragged, lungs struggling to fill and keep up with her heart. Her fingers were covered in Kara’s abundant load, and the overflow of it leaked down her arm, pooling on the forest floor at their feet. Lena didn’t pay that much attention, too interested on the smooth glissade of her hand. She kept stroking until the jets of cum weakened, Kara’s cock gradually softening and falling from her grasp. 

“Fuck.” She looked at the cooling pool of cum then, and licked her lips. They were parched, and she was thirsty — but not for water. 

“Mmm.” 

Kara pressed two fingers under her chin, gently forcing her to look up. At the same time she ducked her head, capturing her lips in a slow, luxurious kiss. It seemed to last for hours, and when they parted, Lena was left aching for more. 

Kara must be wanting more as well, because she reached down and fisted herself to renewed hardness. She was rougher with herself than Lena had dared to be, tugging at her cock and thumbing the head roughly until she was erect, slightly curved against her clothed stomach.

“You’re not done, are you?” Lena croaked, wetness sticking her panties to her labia. 

“No.” Kara grinned, and it was feral. “I’m not nearly done yet.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kara and Lena make it to the cabin, strange things start to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with yet more werewolf-verse. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> \- Dren

When they got to the cabin, night had replaced twilight completely. Lena’s throat was sore from Kara’s fucking, but she didn’t regret it one bit. After Kara had gotten herself hard again, Lena had eagerly gone to her knees and sucked her off, taking her until the broad head of her cock hit the back of her throat, making her gag a little. Lena wasn't a stranger to blowjobs, but she’d never serviced someone quite as…  _ gifted  _ as Kara was. 

The impression that Kara had been bigger than she remembered from the Fortress found confirmation then, as her hands dug up handfuls of leaves and she tried to recall how to breathe. The hours she’d spent in her apartment practicing with a set of increasingly bigger dildos while Kara saved the world greatly helped. Lena had made herself relax, drawing even breaths through her nose while Kara filled her throat. 

To her credit, Kara had done her best to keep from slamming inside her all at once. Her need had been great, Lena could tell by the way she shook when she sucked her a little harder, or when she pulled back to the tip and let her teeth graze along the leaking divot there.

“I can take it,” Lena had to reassure, squeezing a hand around the throbbing base of it for good measure. “Give it to me hard, Kara.” 

Above her, Kara had grunted an acknowledgement, her eyes shrouded in hunger. She’d pushed forward with her hips, the head of her cock bumping against Lena’s lips, smearing them with pre-cum till she’d given in to the strange instincts Kara’s approaching transformation had awoken into her and opened up. She’d wanted to savor every inch, but Kara had taken her to the letter and jogged her hips forward relentlessly. She was unfairly delectable, the taste of her thick with salt and pleasantly bitter. Had her mouth been able to form words, Lena would have begged for more, but she didn’t really have to. Kara’s effusive pre-cum filled her, along with several more inches of her cock, and she’d bobbed down to meet each thrust, droplets of the abundant liquid streaming down her chin. 

As she worked her tongue up and down in a massaging motion, Kara’s hand had fallen to her hair, gripping it. Her fingers were strong, holding Lena still while she forced the last few inches inside her waiting throat. Her nails accidentally scratched Lena’s scalp a little too hard, and she let out a helpless moan, slackening in the she-wolf’s grasp. The way Kara's force was getting the best of her made Lena weak in a way she couldn't explain. It was dangerous, part of her screamed in warning. Kara could break her neck if they weren’t careful. Delicious fear tingled down her spine, and Lena whimpered again, sucking Kara’s cock a little harder.

“Fuck.” Kara had pulled back, then rammed forward again. Lena had an easier time of it, her throat lubricated with pre-cum. Kara’s face was a picture of enraptured disbelief. “ _ Holy shit _ , Lena, you’re so tight.” 

_ Wait till you put all of that inside my cunt _ , Lena had wanted to reply, but her mouth was, at the moment, otherwise occupied. 

She’d contented herself with a low purr and closed her eyes, body loosening until Kara’s fingers in her hair were the one thing keeping her upright. Eyes rolling up, she met Kara’s gaze, thrilling in the way the she-wolf used her for her pleasure. She caught a glimmer of herself in Kara’s blown-out pupils — lips stretched around her girth, lipstick ruined to kingdom come, green eyes hooded and more than a little glazed. It seemed Kara enjoyed what she saw as much as Lena did, because her cock gave a fierce throb, letting Lena know how close she was.

“Sh— shit, Lena. I’m gonna—“

It was enough of a warning to let Lena know when to start sucking, but the overflow left her wholly unprepared. She should have imagined it, from how copiously Kara had come in her hand, but she was caught entirely off guard. There simply was too much to swallow it all up. Lena tried, avidly lapping every drop that she could get, but the violent, endless jet dribbled from her mouth, smearing down her neck and collarbone. She kept eye contact with Kara through the entire process, satisfaction and arousal licking up her thighs as she took in the she-wolf's gasping, blissed-out face. She let her thrust into her throat as long as she needed, and once it was done, she gathered what cum had escaped her and brought her stained fingers to her mouth. 

“Shit.” Kara had hung her head above her, panting hard. “Shit, Lena that was—”

Amazing. “Feeling better?” 

“Yeah.” Kara’d tucked her softening cock back inside her slacks almost shyly. Lena snatched a last look at it, still glistening and smeared red with her lipstick. Heat burned up her spine. “Can I…?” 

She’d wanted to return the favor, of course, but recalling how fuck-drunk Kara’s attentions usually left her, she’d declined.  _ I’ll never get us to the cabin otherwise  _ — she’d insisted, knowing it was logically sound. 

Between her legs, her cunt had pounded accusingly, and it hadn’t let up since.

Next to her, Kara was snoring in her seat, feet up on the dash. She’d dozed off soon after they’d gotten back to the car, and hadn’t stirred since. Her face was squished against the window, which Lena had rolled up sometime before as the night was considerably chillier than the day had been, and her breath fogged up the glass. Every now and then, Kara would yip and mutter in her dreams, twitching like a pup curled next to a fire. 

Lena parked in the empty spot underneath the wooden canopy to the side of the cabin, and shook her gently by a shoulder. 

“Kara? Babe, wake up. We’re here.” Kara’s snoring abruptly cut off, and she gasped, shivering awake.

“Wha—?” 

“We’re here,” Lena repeated. gently pushing wisps of blonde hair from her brow. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Gosh.” Kara shot a panicked look to her surroundings, struggling to regain her bearings. “Is it night?  _ Already _ ? How long did I sleep?” 

“Couple of hours.” Lena stifled a small laugh. 

There was something stupidly adorable in Kara’s rumpled look. Her hair, which had been gathered in a messy ponytail before she’d gone to sleep now stuck up in all directions, and drool darkened the front of her t-shirt. Reaching out, Lena traced the red indent the seatbelt had left on Kara’s cheek. “Knocked you out cold, didn’t it?” 

“Yeah, you did.” Kara pecked the palm cupping her cheek and flashed her a roguish grin. Under that gold-flecked, focused stare, Lena’s knees went from a solid to a liquid state, and she thanked the stars she was still seated. 

“Your eyes,” she diverted, trying not to dwell on the things Kara’s voice, gruff with traces of sleep, was doing to her private parts. 

“Uh?” 

Lena twisted the rearview mirror so that Kara could take a look. The gold flecks were expanding, and as they watched, the lancet blue of her eyes disappeared until they were the glorious gold of a clear summer afternoon. 

“Oh.” Kara leaned forward peering first into one eye and then the other. “I guess they’ll just stay this color until after the supermoon.” She shrugged, and turned to face Lena. “Does it bother you?” Her face clouded a little. 

“No!” It was beautiful, how they shone in the dark. A wolf’s eyes, remote and all-seeing. The beast encased in Kara’s chest lurked within their depths and stared out at the world, ever closer to the surface. “It was a bit unsettling in the beginning,” Lena admitted carefully, “but not anymore.” 

The frown that had been shadowing Kara’s brow lifted, and she grabbed Lena by her shirt, pulling her in for a kiss. She sighed into soft lips, growing warm all over. They were still kissing when an owl hooted nearby, startling them both. 

“We should head inside,” Kara rasped, inches from Lena’s mouth. 

“We should.” 

Lena craved a fire and food. Kara’s hips bearing her down into a soft bed, and then… 

Arousal gushed from her, drenching her underwear and dampening her pants. The thudding in her cunt increased, and reflexively pressing her thighs together only made it worse. Lena thought she  _ could  _ smell Kara, an impression she’d already had during their little indiscretion in the woods, but of course that wasn’t possible. Not past a salty whiff of perspiration, anyway, from long hours spent inside the confines of a car. 

The look Kara was giving her was confused, and more than a little worried. 

She opened her mouth to reassure her, but her jaws worked without sound. A haze had descended over her thoughts, and never experienced instincts thrummed along her spine. They said she should forget about the bed, and ask Kara to fuck her there and then instead. 

The hand Lena wiped across her face, hoping to erase them, came away dewy with sweat. 

“Uhhh... hey, Kara?” 

“Yeah?” Kara’s eyes were worried still, but her gaze was not as steady as before. Their gold was glassy-looking, as though she nursed a fever, and her nose flared every couple breaths. She didn’t seem aware of it. 

“Do you think your… condition… could be affecting me, too?” It was crazy, but Lena had to ask. 

“I— No? I mean, I don’t think so.” Kara unbuckled her seatbelt and shifted forward, taking Lena’s face in both her hands. “Why, do you feel something?” 

“I’m not sure.” God, but Kara’s hands felt good against her skin. Like they belonged there and nowhere else. “I’m sorry—” Lena covered those strong hands with her own and twined their fingers. “I guess I’m a little nervous, is all.” 

The scent in the car was just that of unwashed bodies after all, which could be remedied with a hot shower before bed, and the nervous-sweat sticking her shirt to her body had already cooled, leaving an irritating itch behind. 

“It’s nothing.” Just a fancy. Her imagination playing tricks. Kara gave her a dubious look, but nodded and they scrambled out of the car. 

The cabin was a darker shadow against the surrounding trees, windows glinting weakly in the moonlight. The forest rustled all around them, and made it easy to imagine they were the last two people under the moon. 

As she’d explained to Alex, this was the only house for miles, but the shifting shadows gave the woods a tangled quality they didn't have in daylight. The realtor had impressed that upon Lena, as though it was a selling point. A retreat from the hustle of the city, the woman had said in the over-excited tone her ilk used when they sniffed a potential sale, with a lake nearby and a private pier. "All the comforts of your penthouse, Miss Luthor, plus the quiet of the countryside!" Lena, who'd already made up her mind about it, asked to sign the contract then. Anything to make the woman drop that unsettling, shark-like smile. 

A quick walk around the back and a thrown switch provided them with electricity from the best solar powered generator money could buy. A soft, amber-tinged glow came from the porch, and when Lena returned to the front of the cabin, Kara was hauling their bags up the steps. All of them at once. 

"Oh, what strong arms you have!" Lena simpered, as she unlocked the door for her. 

"It's to hold you better." Kara punctuated the words with an exaggerated growl, too busy with their luggage to notice the sudden, furious blush on Lena's cheeks. 

They settled in quickly, Lena piling kindling in the fireplace while Kara readied the cold dinner they'd picked up on the way. It was a simple spread: bread and cheese and the hardy sort of salami Kara favored. A bottle of red to wash it down, as they curled next to the fire. 

It was just as well they had not planned for something fancier. As the moon progressed up the sky to hang right over the treetops, Kara's nervousness returned. All of the bags had been brought up to the loft except for the one sitting abandoned at the foot of the wooden stairwell. 

They'd been cuddling on a nest of pillows and blankets near the fire when Kara suddenly sat up. Her expression was that of someone who'd been struck between the eyes with an unpleasant thought. She threw a look at the offending bag, and cleared her throat. 

"Lena… If things go south…" 

"We have a full day to prepare," Lena soothed, leaning into her to press a kiss to her forehead. "I don't think the contents of the bag will be necessary." Chains, and enough tranquilizer to put an elephant to sleep. 

"Yes. But if— I don’t want to hurt you." 

"You won’t."

Kara disentangled herself gently and walked to the window, eyes lost somewhere beyond the glass. Billowing clouds, like argent-shrouded ghosts, had obscured the moon. The darkness was absolute, a jet-black wave that crashed against the window. The outside was a murky landscape of barely-there shapes, but the cabin’s interior was perfectly reflected. 

Looking at the window, Lena had the impression a different but parallel reality stared back. 

She ached to smooth Kara’s knitted brow, but there was nothing she could do to ease the brooding she-wolf. Instead she sipped her wine, and watched Kara pace a groove into the floorboards. Every now and then, she’d pause and rock anxiously on her heels, teeth worrying at her lower lip. 

“Kara.”

“Uh?” 

“Darling, you’re thinking too loud.” Lena patted the empty spot next to her, where the pillows still held the shape of Kara’s form. “Come on back.” 

“Lena, I’m serious! If you were injured, I couldn’t — I’d never—!” Golden eyes narrowed seriously, and Kara clutched the empty glass in her hand until it cracked. Things were still new enough between them that there were things neither of them could bring themselves to say. There was no need; despite Kara having cut off mid-sentence, Lena understood. Her heart did as well, and twinged in sympathy. 

“You’d never hurt me, Kara,” she reiterated patiently. “You didn’t injure me when I showed up at the Fortress unannounced, and this time your wolf knows I’m here. She  _ knows _ me.” 

Her voice quivered, almost broke, and her heart lurched again. The tug was the most curious thing Lena’d ever experienced, as if her heart was trying to dig its way free of her chest. Since she’d acknowledged what she felt for Kara, it beat lighter, but hiccuped more often, too. 

“Come here.” She opened her arms invitingly. “I’ll give you scritches?” 

Kara sighed, and grumbled under her breath, but shuffled back toward the fire. 

“You should be terrified.” Kara plopped down next to her and clawed at the air with her free hand, trying to get her point across. “I can rip anything apart as is, and in wolf-form…” She shuddered at the thought.

“I’m aware.” Lena pulled Kara down until she was lying on the pillows, head on her lap. She threaded careful fingers through Kara’s wheat-gold hair and scritch-scratched at her scalp, just the way she’d promised. “You could do  _ many _ things to me.” She let her eyes grow dark. 

“Mmm.” 

Under her touch, Kara started to relax, the intensity of the day they’d had beginning to catch up. Lena felt it, too; a deep pull in her bones that made her limbs heavier than they ought to be, and threatened to close her eyes for her. 

She scratched the soft stretch of skin behind one of Kara’s ears, and the she-wolf shifted, burrowing more firmly into her lap. Her eyes were reduced to drowsy slits, and when her fingers stilled experimentally there was a rumbled protest. 

“Okay, okay.” Lena laughed, rubbing the nape of Kara’s neck. “I’ll keep going.” 

Indeed, she could go on for hours. This was a perfect night, she decided, with the crackling of the fire, and the branches knocking on the windowpane upstairs, and Kara’s even breathing warm against her belly. A moment of peace the likes of which they seldom — if ever— could enjoy. 

Lena supposed her time with Kara could be divided into two parts. One was made of lies and subterfuge that cut her heart like broken glass. The other had begun when all pretence was stripped away, and they were left with no other choice but to confront one another, flaws and all. 

She pushed a reluctant smile, realizing she had Lex to thank for that. 

There had been evenings together even before, but none as intimate as this. Perhaps because they’d just been friends, the weight of Kara’s head in her lap hadn’t felt so personal. 

“God, Lena, you smell good enough to eat.” 

Lena blinked, shaken from her reverie, but it took several more seconds to fully process the words. The visual helped put two and two together. 

After she spoke, Kara had inched forward, nose first, as though an unseen string was pulling her to the spot where thigh and pussy joined. Her eyes had drifted shut, darting in bursts behind the fragile layer of her eyelids, in the way they did when she was caught up in a vivid dream. But Kara wasn’t sleeping. Her voice had been rough gravel, but alert, and her nostrils rounded with purpose. 

“ _ Lena _ .” Eyes of primal gold snapped open, magnetic and irresistible. “I want to eat you out.” 

Fuck.

“Here?” 

The bed would be more comfortable, but Kara’s words had opened floodgates between her legs, and even as she asked, Lena doubted they’d get there. Not unless Kara carried her, at any rate. 

“Here,” the she-wolf affirmed, wetting her lips. She’d risen on her elbows, mouth a span away from Lena’s clothed mound. Fabric didn’t offer much protection, anyhow. Thanks to her powers, Kara had no trouble smelling her arousal, and her panties were so soaked they must have become one with her labia at this point. 

Proving her theory, Kara nosed forward, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her cunt. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Lena put a hand around her shoulder, trying to still her. “Kara don’t you want me to— Shouldn’t I—” Her brain had turned to mush, and she was incapable of finishing her sentences. 

“In a moment.” 

Kara licked her lips again, staring between her thighs intently. She was a hound scenting her prize after a long hunt. Bringing a hand to bear, she traced the outline of her vulva slowly, a look of utter wonderment entering her eyes.

“ _ Rao _ , Lena. You’re so wet I could fingerfuck you through your pants...”

Sweet Jesus. 

And  _ where the fuck _ had Kara learned to talk dirty like that?

Before Lena could find anything to say, Kara made good on her words, pushing two fingers against her twitching hole. It was a little weird, being touched through the layers of her clothing, the sensation somewhat dulled. More than adequate to make Lena want to scream, and nowhere near enough to have her come.

She  _ did  _ want to scream, but as she flopped back on the pillows, all that came out was a weak whimper. 

“Kara, please. I need  _ more _ .”

The she-wolf looked up from where she was toying between her legs, and there was the hint of a smile on her secretive mouth. A wolfish grin, if Lena ever saw one. It made her shiver responsively. Just a bit. 

Okay,  _ alright  _ — a fair lot more than that. 

Kara’s fingers danced on her for what felt like an age. They spanned her flexing thighs, flitted over her cunt. Fucked her a little more. Whenever Lena’s whimpers grew too loud, however, Kara stopped, the pace slowing, bordering on torture. 

Just when she thought she was going to go mad with need, the she-wolf grasped her hips, giving a hard squeeze.

“Lift,” she growled, full of command. Her incisors had lengthened into fangs, and at the thought of feeling those  _ big _ ,  _ bad _ teeth scraping her cunt, Lena hurried to obey. Dominance oozed from Kara’s pores, along with the natural musk of her body, and Lena felt her head loll back, exposing her throat. Usually, she was the one people showed deference to, but with Kara, it was different. 

She hadn’t noticed the fire dying next to them, nor the air growing colder. She did now, when a cool current slapped her dripping folds, and gasped. She was sure Kara could hear her heart fluttering away against her ribcage, faster than a hummingbird’s wings.

The chill lasted only for a moment.

The next, Kara perfectly fit between her legs, scattering surprisingly soft kisses over her taut belly. 

“Spread your legs a bit more,” she said, looking up from Lena’s sternum. Lena did as she was told, watching the forest green of her eyes grow hazy as it reflected in Kara’s blown out pupils. 

“Good.” There was a heavy note of praise in Kara’s voice. Lena’s body reacted with a voluptuous shudder that shook her from head to toe, like a willow in the breeze. “Stay like that.” Kara had never sounded this authoritative before. Lena wondered whether it was the influence of the wolf. In the end, she found she didn’t care; what mattered was how much it turned her on. 

Kara firmly pressed her body in between Lena’s spread thighs, breath whispering over the flushed, pink-red labia. Ever so tenderly, she was parted and held open for Kara’s attentive gaze, damp air blowing across her swollen clitoris, causing it to poke out from its hood. 

Lena was about to beg for more, ready to, when Kara darted forward, tongue lashing at her slit. Her mouth was perfect silken heat, and Lena couldn’t help but rock her hips in time with the motions of the she-wolf’s tongue. Kara drank of her with greed, as if her slick was the best thing she’d ever tasted. A fine vintage, or the ambrosia of the gods.

There was something excitingly unbalanced about this. Kara was still fully clothed, and while Lena had her shirt on, rolled up just below the swell of her breast, she felt exposed, spread open for view. It had an effect on her, and was certainly affecting Kara, too. Her breath came in short bursts, and she appeared nearly unbound. Closer to the shift. Lena thought she glimpsed a hint of auburn fur, flashing just beneath the skin of Kara’s forearms.

When two fingers thrust inside her, curling to hit a certain spot on her front wall, entire constellations burst to life behind her eyelids, and all other preoccupations vanished. Lena started to convulse, spine arching until only her shoulders and her heels were in contact with the floor. The hard, pumping motion of Kara’s wrist between her legs, combined with the tongue flicking her clit, was far too much for her to bear. The climax she’d banked low in her belly all afternoon burst into devouring flames, and Lena spent herself into Kara’s eager mouth in a spurt of watery fluid — a release unlike anything she’d ever felt. 

Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. She’d never squirted before. 

Face burning crimson, she struggled onto her elbows, meaning to apologize, but Kara wasn’t having it. 

“More.” Free hand grasping at her hip, she pulled Lena onto her fingers hard, added more. Lena wasn’t sure how many, but the stretch of it sent a flare of pain along her nerves. It lasted only a moment, then her cunt adjusted and clenched down hard. Kara fucked her into a second orgasm, and then a third, her pace relentless. Perhaps, Lena thought nearly brain-dead, it was just one big climax and it’d never end. 

They’d say she had died young, but  _ what a way to go _ . 

Eventually, release turned into aftershocks, and Kara eased her down, tongue lapping at her more carefully until she was more or less clean. 

“Damn.” Lena’s lips were dry, and she had to wet them to continue. “ _ Damn _ , Kara.”

“I’ll take that as a thank you.” 

Lena was too blissed-out to respond to Kara’s smugness. 

With an amused chuckle, the she-wolf readied them for bed. Already drifting toward sleep, Lena was content to let her do it. She was dimly aware of an extra pillow being pushed under her head, and languidly observed as Kara covered the glowing coals under a bed of ash before settling down next to her. 

Werewolves, she had time to think as her girlfriend nuzzled close, were the stuff of stories told late at night in front of the fireplace, with the flames making strange shapes on the wall and the wind rattling the shutters. Except that they were real, and one of them was already sleeping next to her, one leg thrown territorially over hers.

Before Lena could dwell on the strangeness of it some more, sleep rolled her under.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are signs that things aren't as they should be for Lena too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get messier and plot-heavy! 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy.
> 
> \- Dren

Lena was dreaming.

She was back in the same spot where they’d stopped the previous afternoon, but the sun was setting, and the cold shadows of the evening stretched everywhere she looked. Still, she was unafraid. For her, the forest held no secrets. 

The wind carried a thousand scents to her nose. Flowers blooming earlier than usual in the near-summer warmth, berries already ripening. She threw a look overhead, past the canopy of trees, and watched the sky turn from purple-red to the deep blue of the night. 

When the first rays of the moon tinged the ferns around her silver, Lena began to run. 

Beneath her, the soil was a deep brown, crumbly and rich. She could smell it, too, the metallic sharpness of wet earth. Water pooled between the gnarled roots of ancient evergreens from an earlier rain, and when the moon struck, it glinted, polished like a mirror. 

Lena ran without aim, for the sheer joy of it. Soon, a dark shape was running at her side, and her shaggy fur shone a pale copper under the moon. Teeth as long as the palm of her hand snapped inches from her heels, but Lena tossed her head and laughed. She was unafraid. 

Her laughter, however, sounded strange. High and wild and guttural. A howl.

Lena stumbled, looked down at her feet to see what had snared her toes, and found she wasn’t standing on human feet at all.

Her eyes flew open.

She’d forgotten all about falling asleep on the floor, but as she regained consciousness, her body took literal pains to remind her. The small of her back ached, despite the pillows she’d been lying on, and there was a crick in her neck no amount of rubbing could rid her of.

It was late, much later than she was used to waking on a normal day, but despite being a morning person, Lena found herself starting to drift off again. The dream that had so abruptly woken her was little more than a foggy memory already, but the warmth of Kara’s body spooning hers was reason enough to laze the day away. 

As though she could sense that Lena was thinking about her, Kara pressed closer with a groan. She was half erect against Lena’s ass, and stiffening more by the minute. 

“Kara.” Mouth pasted with sleep, Lena had trouble speaking. She swallowed and tried again, her voice a little stronger. “Kara, wake up.” She could almost feel the she-wolf call to her, and tendrils of want wrapped around her heart. It’d be so easy to give in, to turn around and wake Kara not with words, but with a kiss. To pull her on top and spread her legs for the breeding. 

Lena shook her head, vision growing unfocused. 

It was tempting, but they couldn’t. 

“Kara, it’s late.” Later than they’d intended, and they had to prepare. “You have to wake up.” 

The slow roll of Kara’s hips against her was entirely unexpected, and forced a harsh gasp out of her lungs. 

“Kara,  _ please _ .” 

Lena started to sit up, and finally, Kara stirred awake. 

“Mmh… what?” 

“It’s late.” She made a grab for her abandoned phone. “Shit, it’s almost noon.”

The alarm she’d set had gone unheard. That was strange, and Lena narrowed her eyes. She hadn’t missed an alarm in  _ years _ , and while Kara had done her best to fuck her brains out the night before, she was a light sleeper. That came from her childhood, too. 

“S’good.” There was a tug at the hem of her shirt. Kara, trying to get her back into the circle of her arms.

“No, it’s not good.” Lena scooted another inch way, the she-wolf in pursuit. It frightened her how ready she was to give in. It’d be easy to slip into the blanket nest, and have Kara mount her like she clearly wanted to. So simple to fuck the day away. To let the eclipse catch them unawares. 

“Kara you need to snap out of it.  _ Now _ .” She hoped her voice was calmer than it sounded. “Please, listen to me.”

Inside of her, panic was growing. She’d brought Kara here to help her keep control, but she was losing it herself. A number of disastrous things could happen if she failed, but the prospect was oddly appealing. That frightened Lena most of all. 

Sensing her distress, Kara halted in her tracks. She tilted her head, gold eyes slowly clearing, and with a visible effort, mustered a little self-control. 

“Lena?” Her voice was low. Uncertain. “Lena you look… What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know!” Kara reeled slightly at her tone, more than a little shocked, and Lena struggled to keep the words level. “I’m going to make us something to eat, okay? You… you…” Her eyes dropped to Kara’s crotch and she swallowed, long and hard. Kara’s cock tented the front of her pants like a flagpole. “You take care of that,” she finished weakly.

Before Kara could reply, Lena had scrambled out of the blankets and retreated behind the kitchen counter. 

She felt Kara’s troubled gaze prickle her skin, but refused to raise her eyes. She busied herself with the stove and their food, banging pots around louder than she usually would. The tense silence between them stretched, becoming almost audible, then she heard Kara pass her by on her way to the bathroom. 

Somewhere at her back, the sound of a locking door was followed by a hushed, half-swallowed moan.

Lena wished there was a radio she could turn on.

Twenty minutes or so later when Kara reemerged, smelling of lavender soap, Lena had just about managed to put the massive erection out of her mind, and was flipping over pancakes.

While dinner the night before had been a frugal affair, she was splurging out for breakfast. She wasn’t entirely sure, but Kara needing lots of calories to face her transformation seemed like a pretty logical assumption.

“That smells amazing.” Kara stopped a few steps behind her back, timid almost. “Is that bacon?” 

“Yeah. There’s eggs, too.” 

Lena could  _ feel  _ Kara’s appetite as she watched her plate the food.

“Lena, listen—” 

Kara paused, voice catching in her throat. Lena tried to think of something that would sound reassuring, but the words she came up with sounded like stupid, empty platitudes. Instead, she blindly reached for the iron skillet, forgetting all about it being on the stove, and let it go with a surprised yelp a moment later.

“Lena!” Kara was by her side in a golden blur. “Let me see.” 

Where her hand had touched hot metal the skin was already an angry red, a welt-shaped burn across her palm. Blisters rose along it as she watched, off-white and filled with liquid. She knew she should put it under running water, but she could only stare at it transfixed. Beside herself, as though the accident was happening to somebody else. 

“Here,” Kara cupped her injured hand in both of hers, drawing her to the sink. “Cold water will help.”

“I’m sorry about my outburst,” Lena started through clenched teeth. The shock of the burn had dwindled, and a steady  _ thump-thump-thump _ took up its place. The flesh around the injury was too tight and uncomfortable. It would hurt more, later. 

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” 

“I—”

Lena had been scared before. When her father died and she woke up one morning to find bags packed at the foot of her bed and a plane ticket to a boarding school across the country. By the time her college years had rolled around, she’d managed to convince herself the fear was gone. In truth, it was just dormant, and she felt it again — sharp and nauseating — after meeting Kara. She’d been scared of losing her, then. She’d wake in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, emerging from her dreams like a drowned woman. Imagining her injured, or worse, dead at her brother’s hand just for being her friend. Collateral. She feared just the same for Supergirl, and being told they were in fact one and the same, had been a nuclear sort of revelation. 

Even after their fallout, that particular brand of horror had never left her. She just didn’t like to admit she still cared enough about Kara to be afraid for her. 

Lex had a way of terrifying her, too, of course, if only because no one fights dirtier or more brutally than blood. Only family is privy to its own weaknesses, the exact placement of the heart. The tragedy of it was that one could still be full of hatred after the source of it was gone, ensnared by everlasting ties of blood. Unchanging, no matter how big or cutting the betrayal. 

He’d been an asshole and a brute who liked to play at God, but he was still her  _ brother _ . 

Lex was dead, and even though she wished that she could hate him for making her a murderer, she feared her hands would never be clean of the stain. 

But the dread and anticipation twisting her gut into knots now were something different. Something unknown, against which Lena found herself unarmed, and that, perhaps, was the scariest thought of all.

“I am,” she admitted quietly, even though it galled. They had agreed, however; total honesty or bust. 

“You could get in the car and drive back to National City. There’s still time, and I’m sure I can manage.”

“Manage? How, when you don’t know exactly what’s coming?” 

Kara opened her mouth, looking ruffled, and Lena softened her tone. 

“I’m not leaving you alone, Kara.” She threaded her hands through Kara’s hair and pulled her head down until they were forehead to forehead. “Do you remember what I told you in the Fortress?” 

“That you love me?” 

“Yes. And I meant it. And I also meant I love every bit of you. Fur and all.” 

Kara closed her eyes, and leaning in, ran her nose along Lena’s jaw, inhaling deeply. Lena didn’t know why, or how, but having Kara scenting her so openly was calming. It grounded her.

“It’s frustrating,” Kara sighed against her ear. “Some things about the shift I know, like touching the artifact imbued that knowledge into me directly. That if I bite you, we’d be bonded, for example.” 

At those words something tugged weirdly inside Lena’s stomach, and her heart missed a beat. 

“But the rest is so fragmented,” Kara continued, annoyance clear in the way she held herself against Lena. Stiff and brooding, body tense like a coil readying to spring. She let out a short, self-deprecating laugh and stepped back, shaking her head a little. Her eyes were lost in thought, somewhere Lena could not follow. 

“There were great libraries on Krypton. Archives, places of knowledge so vast you’d need a guide to get around them and not end up lost. If I had some of that at my disposal, maybe I could make sense of this better. I—” 

“This artifact, whatever… signals it transmitted to you, they were surely encoded in a way that was meant for members of that species. It’s not your fault that you don’t understand what’s happened to you fully, Kara.” Lena laid a comforting hand on Kara’s forearm, relieved when her girlfriend didn’t pull away. 

After they’d reconciled, Kara had started to share tidbits about Krypton and her life there without prompting. Lena had been burning with curiosity, but knowing how much it must pain her to talk of all that she’d lost, she’d never pressed her for details. These talks could happen anytime, and Lena suspected that there were certain circumstances — a smell, a place, a line Kara had read within a book — that triggered them. The first time Kara had opened up was after a near miss. They’d just decided to give themselves another chance, which had entailed many angry accusations and tearful hugging on the balcony of her penthouse, when it happened.

Lena had rushed to the DEO in a blind panic, grateful it wasn’t her doing the driving. The road was a dark blur through the veil of her tears, and getting into medical was pretty much the same. She remembered Alex trying to slow her down, telling her things weren’t as bad as they looked. Lena had thought she was just doing her best to ease the blow, and when she’d finally gotten to be by Kara’s side, her knees had given out.

Kara had looked like she was dying. 

Ashen-faced, ropes of sweat-matted hair plastered to her forehead, she opened sunken eyes full of agony the moment Lena had drawn near. 

“It’s nothing.” The hiss of pain that accompanied her weak reassurance and the way she blanched when she tried to move told a different story. “Just a couple broken ribs. I’ll be okay.” 

Lena hadn’t had the heart to argue. 

She’d sat by Kara’s bedside for the entire night as the heroine slipped in and out of sleep, watching as her body absorbed the radiance of the yellow sun lamps and knit itself back together. Little by little, the ugly bruises tinging her flesh purple-black had faded, and the dark circles around her eyes had dwindled to barely perceivable shadows. 

Kara talked of Krypton throughout. Crying for her mother when the pain of her injuries had been too great, and telling Lena of her homeworld in a rasp when she was conscious. 

When it had been clear that Kara would recover, Alex had sent Lena home to sleep. She protested, of course, but it wasn't simple to lie to Alex's face about not being tired when she was close to falling over from exhaustion. That day, she’d started to keep notes in a diary of everything Kara told her about her culture, drawing what scenes she could infer from her recollections. It was not hard, really, not with Kara's eidetic memory. She’d planned to give the journal to Kara when she felt the time was right — perhaps it would be after they’d weathered the eclipse together.

“You’re frowning.” Kara’s finger followed a thought line between her brows, and Lena jerked back to the present. “What are you thinking about?” 

“Nothing, I… This artifact, the DEO still has it, right? You speak as though it… communicated with you when you were exposed to it. Perhaps the information it contains is still there and can be extrapolated. We could learn more.” They’d carried out this kind of analysis before — the DEO had the resources and machinery she’d need, and what they lacked, Lena could create herself. 

Before she was done speaking, however, Kara was already giving her a sad shake of the head.

“It broke. After I touched it, it just— it crumbled into a million pieces, like it had exhausted its function. Alex has been trying to put it back together, but—” She rubbed at her temples. “I guess that serves me right for touching a piece of mysterious alien tech when I’m supposed to know better.” 

“We’ll figure it out together, okay? No more talk of me leaving.”

“Okay.” There was a stubborn cast to Kara’s face, and her jaw was grinding away, her mind undoubtedly mulling over other things that she could say to make Lena see sense. 

She had no intention of letting herself be swayed, but she didn’t mention that. Kara would work things out in her own head, eventually. 

They had breakfast in a relaxed enough silence, and Lena was surprised how much food helped settle her nerves. She wasn’t used to eating all that much so soon after waking up — a cup of coffee would usually do until she got to the office — but she dug into her stack of pancakes just as hungrily as Kara, and wiped her plate clean, too. 

Almost like she had the appetite of two people, all of a sudden.

Later, while Kara was cleaning up, Lena took the opportunity for the shower she hadn’t gotten around to the night before. 

She’d been too tired for it, exhausted by the trip and Kara’s thorough attention, but now her skin felt itchy with night sweat. 

Hot water would help her get rid of the hundreds of small aches a night spent on the floor had left behind. 

The shower box was big enough to fit three people, but even so, Lena could smell the residue of what Kara had been up to before. 

It did strange, unexpected things to her, and as hot water rained down her back, Lena’s hand slipped past the dark patch of hair at the joining of her thighs and into the mess just below it. 

Lena was not surprised to be this wet, not after the way she’d woken up with Kara sleepily grinding into her ass. She almost regretted not having taken advantage, but at least for now, her own hand would have to do.

She worked herself up quickly, the pad of her thumb tracing tight circles around her engorged clit, the other hand flat around the tiles for purchase. Self-pleasure was an art Lena had learned to master quickly. Before Kara, there had been some others, including James, but more often than not, late hours and work-related trips meant no time for a relationship, or even one night stands. 

That meant expensive toys and empty beds, but Lena hadn’t minded all that much. She did now, when the two fingers curled as deep as she could reach inside her cunt weren’t enough. She added a third, and brought her other hand to bear, stroking herself roughly. Imagining how hard Kara would fuck her under the blood-red light of the eclipse. 

The orgasm, when it came, was a disappointing one. It was weak, a pale shadow of the ones Kara had given her the night before, and Lena crumbling to her knees was due more to the soapy shower floor than anything else. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” The shock of the fall was jarring, and for several moments, Lena could only kneel there, walls fluttering feebly around her fingers. Water spattered on her head, leaking from her hair down into her eyes, and her mouth was full of it as well. It tasted faintly of lavender soap, and Lena spat out a great mouthful of it, grimacing at the taste. 

She was getting ready to pick herself up, when the nausea struck. It rolled over her subtly at first, so much so that Lena thought her stomach was just doing a delayed flip-flop. 

One exhale, and she was bent over, hands clutched over her midriff as the world around her spun like a crazed merry-go-round. 

Somehow, she managed to clamber out of the shower and totter wetly to the mirror. Her reflection stared back with a bewildered look, skin waxy and sickly green around the eyes. 

The discreet knock at the door frightened her half to death.

“Lena?” Kara called tersely. “Is everything okay in there? I thought I heard a crash.” 

“Fine!” she managed after a gulp of air. The room swam viciously around her, and she felt breakfast coming up. From the other side of the door came silence, then the sound of Kara’s steps slowly retreating. 

Clutching at the sink with both her hands, Lena fixed her gaze into the mirror, and gradually, the nausea went away, leaving behind just a vague taste of bile.

Simple nerves and the scare of her fall, she told herself, that was all it was. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon rises. Kara turns. Plans go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A quick heads up for a brief description of drowning at the end of the chapter.  
> (Don't worry nobody gets hurt) 
> 
> For the rest, enjoy!
> 
> \- Dren

The rest of their day was spent in preparation. 

After a few extra minutes with her head under water so cold it made her temples ache, the nausea had receded. Lena emerged from the shower feeling refreshed, if not completely settled.

In the living room, Kara was back to her nervous pacing in front of the window. Lena decided to give her a bit of space — there was nothing more that she could say or do that would reassure her but demonstrate she was willing to remain by her side no matter what. 

In retrospect, she’d picked Kara’s side long before her brother’s paranoid delusions made him a constant danger to her and the rest of the Superfriends. 

Still, she made a show of readying the contents of the bag, and that seemed to temper Kara’s anxiousness. The chains were heavy, ugly things, and even as she lifted them out of the bag in tightly packed coils, Lena promised herself she’d never use them. They glinted a dull, gunmetal grey in the afternoon light, but there was a strange greenish shine to them no alloy known on Earth possessed. 

They had been infused with enough Kryptonite to sap Kara of her powers if put in contact with her skin, but the small dosage wouldn’t hurt her if she kept a little distance. When Kara had suggested they bring some restraints, two weeks before they were scheduled to come here, Lena had worried she wouldn’t have time to come up with a prototype and test it. 

“The DEO has stuff that we can use,” Kara had told her, almost cheerfully. “Alex will be more than happy to lend me what I need.” 

It sat badly with Lena that the DEO had so many things in storage they could employ to bring Kara down, but she chose to keep the observation to herself. Maybe another time, when Kara was less stressed. There was a chance that she’d take what Lena had to say about it as criticism to Alex, which was not the case. 

The DEO had undergone several changes over the years, and although mostly they had been for the better, some of their underhanded practices reminded Lena too much of how the Luthors operated. It was frightfully easy to feel above the law, even when intent on doing good. 

That was a truth she was intimately familiar with. The idea of using Myriad had been a misguided sense of doing the right thing, and the brutal awakening had come only after she’d had first-hand experience of her actions’ consequences.

She placed the chains on the table, now free of brunch leftovers, and erring on the side of caution, covered them with the lead sheet they’d been wrapped up in for the trip. 

That, as well as the next item to be pulled out of the bag, was her personal contribution.

The tranquilizer and Nth metal syringes were a touch less ominous, but only if one ignored the formula behind the clear liquid in the vials. 

It was one of the tidbits she’d salvaged from Lex’s diaries, and unlike most of the other inventions and devices detailed there, it was not meant to harm a Super.

No — this drug, at least before Lena tweaked it into an anesthetic powerful enough to floor a Kryptonian for a few hours — had been for her. 

_Lena likes to test me_ , Led had written about her in his slanted, nearly illegible hand. _She goes riding without me nearly every day. At times, with the way she hangs on my every word, I think I have her, but the brilliance she is not aware that she possesses makes her stubborn to a fault._ And then. _This little formula I came up with should help in my endeavor. A small dosage to lose a bit of time. A blackout. Hours gone from my dear sister’s memory. Injections aren’t necessary, I can slip it in her food at dinnertime while she isn’t looking. Next time she goes riding without me, I’ll administer it to her, and then have the novels in her room removed. Lena should be educating herself anyway, not disappearing into a world of fiction. She’s so eager to please me, a few words will be enough to make her believe that it was her idea all along._

The substance was far less sinister now, the memory-erasing effects completely eradicated from its formula, but still a last resort in Lena’s view. She prepped a few doses, measuring each one out with care, and laid them on the table within easy reach.

With that out of the way, she pulled out the book she’d brought along to fill the hours until sundown and settled on the couch, watching as Kara gnawed her way around the room. She wasn’t faring much better herself, her eyes drifting away from the lines of text every few minutes. When it became clear the book couldn’t hold her attention, she set it aside with a sigh and stopped pretending to be fine. She would have joined Kara in her pacing if she’d thought it would do her any good. 

Instead, she went upstairs to find a sweater she could put over her shirt. The weather had shown itself to be noticeably cooler than the day before, and she was starting to feel shivery. Her skin, however, when she rubbed her forearms to try and spread some warmth, was sticky with perspiration, and climbing up the ladder to the loft woke weak cramps in her lower belly. 

Maybe a warm drink would help them both calm down. 

As it turned out, not even a mug brimming with hot cocoa could improve Kara’s mood.

“I still think you should be going.” The serious face that she was making was a little spoiled by the brown mustache the cocoa had left over her upper lip. “Sun’s still up. You could be miles away from here by the time I shift. You wouldn’t even have to go all the way back to National City.” Kara had picked up speed, anxious that Lena might not let her finish. “We passed several small towns on the way here. One’s bound to have a B&B where you can spend the night. Then, tomorrow, you come back. In the daylight.” 

Lena reached out and took the mug from Kara, cradling suddenly cold hands around it. She made a show of considering Kara’s proposal, although she doubted she’d have as much time as Kara believed even if she wanted to go — which she didn’t. 

The she-wolf in Kara’s eyes was more than a glimpsed shadow now, and her canines — which had grown longer the night before while they had sex, but then returned to normal — were bared in full. They flashed with a dangerous gleam in the waning light, and the chill Lena still felt in her hands extended to the rest of her body. Without thinking, she took a sip of the cocoa and grimaced. It was overly sweet, just the way Kara liked it. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she reminded Kara, putting on her best no-nonsense face. Even now that she so clearly needed someone to look out for her, Kara was being selfless. Lena kicked herself for having let Lex’s last words poison her mind against the Kryptonian for so long. 

She was about to hand the cocoa back to Kara when she went rigid, golden eyes wide and unseeing. 

“Kara?” Setting the mug on the windowsill, Lena grabbed her by the shoulders. She could immediately tell Kara was burning, the heat of her flesh seeping through her t-shirt. Muscles flexed and spasmed under her fingertips, almost wriggling. “Kara, are you alright?” 

There was a throaty rumble, dislodged gravel tumbling down the side of a cliff, then Kara answered with difficulty.

“N—no. The _change_.” She was panting hard, and the words were coming out in fits and starts. “Too early.” 

And it was. The sun was just now dipping behind the treetops, bronze light haloing each leaf until it seemed the entire forest was enveloped in fire. Long, cold shadows, tinted blue, stretched across the front lawn, plunging it in early darkness, but moonrise was another full hour away at the very least. 

“Lena, I need—” Kara grabbed her wrist so hard that bone ground against bone, making her hiss. “The injection— Quickly before—” Her voice broke on a pained gasp. 

_Before it’s too late,_ but she didn’t get to say the words. An animalistic growl ripped from her chest, and shock bent her double so abruptly she near carried Lena down with her. 

She wanted to protest, but any qualms she may have had turned to ash in her mouth the moment Kara’s gaze met hers. Her eyes brimmed with an unspoken plea, agony etched in every taut line of her face. Lena had never seen her in so much pain, not even as she laid broken-boned and bleeding on a DEO hospital bed. Not when the lambent glow of Kryptonite snaked across her skin. 

“Okay.” Rushing to the table, Lena snatched a syringe up. She dropped back to her knees and brought the needle to bear against the side of Kara’s neck above the jugular. “This will sting a little,” she warned pressing in. “I’m sorry, darling.”

There was nothing but a sharp inhale, and Lena took it as the cue she could proceed. She pushed down on the plunger, and for a moment, nothing happened. Then, as her mouth gaped in disbelief, the needle twisted, warping at an angle until it snapped.

“Fuck.”

She scrambled for another, a loud crash chasing her across the room at record speed. When she turned, Kara had swiped the mug of cocoa off its perch, and a brown pool was spreading out from among the debris. 

Before Lena could take another step — _the needle was flawed, the next injection would work_ — Kara began to convulse, and fell over, foaming at the mouth. 

Back arched until only her shoulders touched the hardwood, heels drumming an uneven tempo on the floor, Kara screamed, hands clawing at the empty air above her. Sinews stood out on the back of her hands, the veins of her arms writhing just under the skin. 

The sharp crack of breaking bone followed, akin to what Lena had heard while lost in the maze of pressure ridges outside the Fortress. That experience had been relegated to the most hidden recesses of her mind, and only came to light when she had nightmares. It hadn’t seemed this bad, perhaps because the darkness and the snow had spared her all the grisly details, but the slanting sun speared through the window at the angle needed to bathe Kara in light. 

Lena thought that she glimpsed blood through a rent in Kara’s shirt, and the glistening off-white of jutting bone. She didn’t get to see much else; Kara had somehow managed to shift herself around enough to face her, and was mouthing silent words her way through gnashing teeth.

 _Don’t run._ She was saying over and over, without making a sound. _That’s what she wants. Don’t run._

Lena could smell her again, too — her enticing pheromones thickened the air. A visible nimbus that surrounded Kara as light faded from bright orange to bronze and paler red. They spoke of a bottomless hunger and need, strength and assured dominance. Possessiveness and lust. 

Lena felt her head begin to droop forward, the scent bleeding into her lungs until she was drunk on it. The fear was washed away, replaced by a warm haze, and when Kara started to crawl toward her, eyes glazed over and doll-like, Lena could only stare. She wanted to surrender. A soft moan left her mouth.

Somewhere inside her, a voice was screaming at her in alarm. This reaction wasn’t normal, it said; Lena needed to do something. 

Emerging from the stupor Kara’s scent had thrown her into was the hardest thing she’d ever done. The pheromones had invaded her, stripped her of anything but need, and her brain was stuck at that stage.

What snapped her out of it was the foam dripping down Kara’s chin. Now that she’d gotten closer, Lena saw it was a pinkish color. Blood from a self-inflicted cut on the surface of her tongue maybe, or in a far worse scenario, a sign of a more serious internal injury. 

When the she-wolf’s gaze met hers through Kara’s eyes, a slow, devious smile snaked across her lips.

The pheromone-induced fog lifted, and Lena barged out of the cabin, too terrified to scream, feeling Kara totter to her feet and lunge, just a breath away behind her. 

Seeking fingers snagged the back of her sweater, and she threw her weight forward, desperate to get away. 

She was not about to leave Kara to face what was happening alone, but she needed a moment to regroup. The unused dose of tranquilizer was still in her possession, her fist tightly curled around it, and if she could find a way to catch Kara unaware... 

She ran across the front yard, feet crunching on gravel, and when she spared a backward glance, what she saw almost stopped her dead in her tracks. 

Kara stood on the front porch, what she had ripped off of Lena’s sweater clutched to her chest. That in itself was enough of a shock. Lena had expected she’d emerge fully turned into the auburn-pelted wolf, but she still retained her human form. 

Her eyes found Lena’s without hesitation, and the she-wolf, because Kara had been fully pushed to the back seat, deliberately brought the torn piece of cloth to her nose, inhaling deeply. 

When she lowered her hand to uncover a small, purposeful smirk, she licked her lips. Above their heads, the moon was becoming visible, waxen in the fading light of sunset. 

It was so full it appeared obscenely bloated, and in a few hours — during the eclipse — it would become blood red against the night sky. 

Tilting her head up, Kara howled and let the rag fall to the ground. She didn’t need it anymore.

She had Lena’s scent now.

*******************

The day died while Lena ran, leaving the cabin behind. The sun sinking at her back thinned her shadow to absurd proportions, making it look like a monster was giving her chase. 

Light dimmed, and the shadows grew longer still before fading to the purplish half-glow of dusk. The air was crisp, like glass, and it stung her lungs on the way down, but Lena refused to give in to the demands of her body which urged her to slow down. She lowered her head and kept on running, doing her best to ignore the burning feeling that spread outward from her chest. She couldn’t hear sounds of pursuit, only the breeze whooshing through the tree branches and the calls of night birds readying for the hunt. 

But, just because her senses weren’t keen enough to perceive Kara, it didn’t mean she wasn’t there. 

Lena needed a new strategy. 

She pocketed the syringe as she ran, making sure it was properly capped. The dose of tranquilizer required to put someone like Kara to sleep was lethal to a normal human. 

Among the trees, night had already gathered, and the incipient darkness caused Lena to slow down. There were footpaths all over these woods, gravel covered routes the realtor had shown her when she’d presented her with a map of the property and the surrounding area. The nearest cabin was miles away, nearer the lake, but Lena had no intention of leading Kara to other people. If she could just… 

Branches snapped to her right, louder than fireworks, and without breaking stride, she threw herself down another path. This one was narrower, a steep descent which would lead her to the cabin’s private pier. 

Boots sliding on the uneven ground, ankles snatched by unseen roots, Lena half-slid, half-fell downhill. A couple hundred yards ahead of her, the trees thinned out, and the telltale glimpse of the lake was visible. 

The she-wolf, more cunning than she could possibly have anticipated, was herding her toward the water. If she succeeded, Lena would have nowhere to go. Sure, she could try and swim some way further down the shore, but despite being a strong swimmer, she wasn’t too keen on braving deep, unknown waters in the dark. 

_Think strategically, sister,_ Lex whispered through her mind. She was transported back to the lazy summer days they spent tucked away in countryside similar to this. They’d fill the hottest hours of the day with endless games of chess — Lena learning and unsure of every move, Lex teaching her how to be a better player while he ruthlessly took advantage of her mistakes. 

Inside her mind, his voice grew to a berating growl. 

“You must think ten steps ahead of your enemies, Lena,” he’d told her one day, as he tipped over her white King for the uptenth time. _Kara’s not the enemy_ — she almost whispered, as if he was standing right in front of her. “Learn to look ahead. Anticipate. It will mean the difference between success and failure one day.”

She had been too young to fully understand him then, but their games had been of use to her other times. Lena let her mind empty out of everything but what she was trying to achieve, and a solution she’d been too distracted by fear to see presented itself. 

Breaking off the gravel path was a scary thing to do in and of itself, but Lena saw no other way. They were in the she-wolf’s dominion anyhow, and the only chance she had was playing by the same, wild rules. Running through the trees would slow her down significantly, but at least her pursuer would have a harder time in predicting where she’d go. 

A frustrated growl filled the night behind her as if on cue, then a dark shape erupted from a copse of larches so dense the young trees had grown entwined with one another. She only saw her for a moment; shredded pants, shirt torn to bloody ribbons, her hair a wild mane that was more silver than wheat gold under the rising moon. 

A vagrant gust of wind brought the she-wolf’s scent to her again, and Lena faltered with a gasp. It was different than it had been in the cabin, less potent because they were outside, but just as effective. It was all the fragrances Lena had collected in her mind over the years. The ones she attached to the few moments of true happiness she’d ever had. Cold starlight, with her father, home from one of his business trips, pointing out each constellation in a low, reassuring voice. The smell of books in the library at college. Sea brine. Rain wetting fallen leaves in autumn. But above all else, the scent was unequivocally Kara’s. She could almost taste it on her tongue.

This must be what she’d meant when she told her not to run. Lena wanted to believe she was not in any danger, but the fear of the dark and all its terrors that had kept man alive to reach the present day was a hard thing to beat. 

So Lena ran.

Overhead, the densely packed trees formed a verdant roof, steepled in places like the vaults of a gothic cathedral. The wind had picked up, and it blew a myriad scents into her nose. Juniper and moss. The distinct coldness wafting up from the water. She couldn’t pick up Kara’s scent anymore, and it left a void inside her.

Digging into her last reserves, belly twisting with the effort, Lena put on a burst of speed, but what was in her heart could not be outrun. 

The full moon and drifting clouds made shadows chase one another across the mossy ground, and in no time, Lena’s eyes were burning with the effort of picking out potential obstacles before she could stumble into them. 

She navigated the maze of trees the best she could, aware that she lacked the natural instinct that had become an integral part of Kara. She could feel her gaining ground, weaving in and out of her path. Just when Lena was starting to think she had thrown the she-wolf off her tracks, growls and grunts would make the night fall quiet all around them, animals hiding at their passage. Other times, Kara would burst into view from spots that Lena would have thought offered no concealment. The feeling of being herded returned, and with it came anger. The she-wolf wasn’t just guiding Lena somewhere, she was also toying with her. Tiring her out before the final strike. 

Eyes darting around, she began to look for a place in which to hide, where she could turn this strategy to her advantage. Somewhere that the glow of the moon didn’t reach. If she could make herself still enough, silent enough, Lena may be able to spring an ambush of her own. The syringe was still in her pocket. A weapon that the she-wolf, who’d taken control of Kara so completely, might be overlooking. Thinking she’d already won. 

Nearly spent, Lena raced through darkness, relieved only by watery pale moonlight. Trees loomed directly in her path without warning, then were gone. For the rest, murk surrounded her. 

Lena blinked and switched to a slow trot long enough to risk an upward glance. The moon wasn’t silver anymore, but a deep blood-red. An infernal glow that splashed across the ground and made shadows harsh and jagged. The forest turned to something alien in front of her eyes, and Lena lost all sense of direction. She was completely disoriented. 

“Enough, Lena.” 

The words were coming from somewhere to her left, whisper-quiet, but commanding. 

“Stop running.” 

The way her name was said made her weak in the knees. Kara had called to her like this inside the Fortress as she rutted deep into her cunt. On her lips, Lena’s name had felt sacred. 

“Stop running.” 

All of a sudden Kara was standing in front of her, silhouetted in red. Red was on her skin, too, but not in the slithering, familiar patterns of Red-K, craggy and deep and angry. No, this was delicate. More subtle. As though some of the moonlight had dripped on her like rain, and was even now being absorbed by her body. 

And wouldn’t it make sense that after her transformation, Kara could take energy from moonlight, too? 

“Don’t run.” It was _Kara_ talking to her now, approaching the way one would do a skittish animal when they were expecting it to bolt. “I don’t want to hurt you. I’d never hurt you, Lena.” 

It was the she-wolf, speaking to her with Kara’s voice, but that wasn’t, in the end, what made Lena try to flee again. Kara had been closer than she’d thought, close enough that her fingertips had brushed a gentle caress along the line of Lena’s jaw. A tingle started there, spreading through the rest of her so fast she was incapable of breathing. 

She was burning up, as hot as Kara had been before her body attempted to shift into that of the wolf. Nerve endings alight, Lena charged headfirst into the reddish shadow, willing legs that were too tired to carry her far at all to go just another step. 

The ground gave way under her feet abruptly, and she tumbled forward. Something throbbed, dull and distant, inside her belly, but before she could connect the jolt of pain with actual injury, she was hitting water. 

The lake had been closer than she’d thought, unseen in the near blackness of the night. 

The water was black, too, like ichor from a wound seeping into her mouth, tasting of the abandoned, rotten things that surely dwelled upon the faraway bottom. Lena kicked out with her legs, doing her best not to think about those; the bleached animal bones, the algae covered wood. Maybe even a body or two — other people that, like her, had fallen into the lake’s embrace. 

She tilted her head back, eyes trained on the moon. Still, she felt like she was drowning in a vacuum. Water and sky merged, the moon’s reflection broken into millions of red shards by her whirling arms. She was a good swimmer, but not with the weight of her clothes pulling her under. Not in the dead of night after a run. 

Before the water closed above her head, she heard Kara call her name one last time. 

The worst part of it, Lena managed to think, as she sank was how lost, how beside herself with grief she sounded.

It nearly broke her heart. 

******************** 

She’d imagined drowning would be cleaner. Lungs filling after a brief struggle, heart pumping desperately to combat the hypoxia. Instead, it was a rebellion. 

Muscles that she thought too tired to swim tensed up, pushing her back toward the surface. She would never reach it — she couldn’t tell whether she was moving up or further down — but it looked as though her brain had not gotten the memo. 

Then, strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she was lifted up out of the water. Back on dry land, after a brief, ascending arc. 

Kara was bending over her, mouth glued to hers, hands pressing on her chest to push the water out. 

It worked, and with the first, agognized breath, the grayness that was crawling at the edges of her vision went away. 

“ _Lena_ .” It was Kara’s voice _and_ the she-wolf’s, but Lena couldn’t find it in herself to care. What mattered was the way that she was being cradled, gently held against a chest that heaved with silent sobs. 

They stood like that a while — Lena unable to do anything more than fill her lungs with air, and Kara unwilling to let her go. 

Neither of them noticed the camera trap recording the entire scene. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara get ever closer to their mating... but they are not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more smut.
> 
> \- Dren

Lena’s body still believed that it was drowning. 

She heaved, chest aching from where Kara’s hands had bruised her ribs, and a mixture of water and bile welled up in her throat. It tasted foul and she spat it out, trying not to think of the number of diseases she may have picked up. Just when she thought that she was done, more sloshed in her mouth. 

She must have drunk half the lake. 

Kara held her through the entire process, gaze flicking across Lena’s face as if to detect the onset of her death. 

There were words Lena wished that she could say to reassure her, things clawing at her seizing throat. She tried, but only sputtered out another mouthful of cold water. 

“Shh,” the she-wolf soothed, wiping her face with the tattered edge of her shirt. “Don’t speak yet. Just breathe.” 

She kept her close with one arm, using her other hand to stroke along the topmost ridges of Lena’s spine and up the base of her neck. There her fingers lingered, cupping Lena’s nape to support her head. She was gradually pulled up, water forced out of her lungs with the movement, until she was sitting in Kara’s lap, hands scrambling across her chest for something, anything she could grab a hold of. She settled for wrapping shaking arms around the she-wolf’s neck, nose pressed in the hollow of her throat. God, but her senses had not deceived her. Kara still smelled the same. She felt the same as she hugged her back, tentative and careful not to jostle her. 

Lena could only burrow further into her, Kara’s woody scent washing over her to eventually calm her racing heart. Her mind was still partly submerged in the lake. Still drowning. She had come close to dying other times. She had been shot at, and beaten up. She’d been held hostage during a charity event (even though that hadn’t been personal). None of her close calls had made her feel this ill. She was not just drenched in water, but in a cold sweat as well. Her face felt numb against the wind, and a loud ringing had started up inside her ears. All signs of an impending faint. 

She threw a look over her shoulder, to the surface of a lake the wind barely ruffled. It was a perfect mirror for the moon above, the entire scene absurdly pastoral. Too peaceful to be true.

Somewhere, down in the darkness, Lena had died. Not physically, but there had been a moment before her survival instincts kicked in when she’d given up. The mouth she’d kept shut against the water’s mounting pressure had slipped open, allowing the lake’s liquid fingers to dip in. Icy and cruel, they flowed down her throat, intent on suffocating her. As her vision dimmed, Lena had thought that dying was strange. Horrifyingly empty. Past the deafening rush of blood inside her ears, nothing existed. No white light, no welcoming angels. Just an eternity of nothing. Sleep without the levity of dreams. Death may be a frighteningly easy reckoning, but it was not a homecoming. 

It was the worst thought she’d ever had, and screwing her eyes shut against it didn’t help in staunching it. 

“Don’t look at the lake.” Kara grasped her by her chin, turning her head back to face her. “Look at me.” 

She was stern, unyielding, using the tone of one who expected to be obeyed. But her eyes were soft, offering a refuge, and that was what mattered. 

Lena concentrated on Kara’s face as though her life depended on it, and it did in a fashion. Panic tugged at the edges of her mind, trying to drag her back to the cold, dark place where there was only terror. She resisted, and the dizziness trickled away, pouring into the rotten leaves and the soft ground below along with the water dripping from her clothes. 

“I’m sorry, I—” 

“Not here.” Kara shook her head, mouth pulling up in a relieved smile. If Lena was speaking, the relief on her face said, it meant she had returned from whatever precipice had threatened to swallow her. 

“Let me take you somewhere warm.” Kara followed words with action and gathered her up in her arms. “You’re freezing.” How effortlessly she made it look always made Lena swoon a little. Tonight was no exception. 

The she-wolf stared at her through Kara’s concerned eyes, but she seemed to have pulled back. Like she understood the current fragile state of Lena’s mind and didn’t want to risk scaring her again. The duality was fascinating, but Lena had no time to dwell on it. 

The wind shrieked through the trees, and the waters of the lake swashed loudly against the rocky shore. She went rigid, fingers digging fistfuls into Kara’s shirt. She was not as far removed from panic as she’d thought. 

“Easy. You’re okay.” When she got no reply, Kara ducked her head into Lena’s line of sight. They were almost nose to nose. “You’re okay, Lena.” She reasserted, firmer.

Lena buried her face into Kara’s chest and kept it there. 

She was not surprised that Kara’s arms tightened protectively around her, or that they began to move, but she did blink in mild confusion when they did not take to the sky. 

Kara retraced their steps instead, weaving with ease through the trees despite the burden in her arms. Even if she hadn’t fallen into the lake, Lena would have never gotten away. She realized it now, mesmerized by the way the she-wolf inside Kara allowed her to become one with the woods. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” They were in view of the cabin when Kara spoke. It was her voice, but then again, it wasn’t. A strange blend, an octave lower than was normal. Each word caught at the edge of a growl. “Forgive me, Lena.” The she-wolf lowered her head, nuzzling into her hair. 

“There’s nothing to forgive. Kara, she— _you_ — you told me not to run. I didn’t listen.”

“The shift is not a simple thing to go through. Not an easy thing to see. We… I should have warned you. Prepared you better. I’m at fault.” 

“Can we keep debating this after you’ve taken me inside? I’m cold.” Lena let her eyes grow large and shivered openly. Maybe she exaggerated it a little; Kara’s body gave off more than enough heat to ward against the night’s chill, but that wasn’t the point. 

“Of course! Oh, _Rao_ , Lena! I’m so sorry!” 

Kara hurried along, and moments later they were back inside the cabin. Unseen, Lena smiled against her chest. Her sweet, chivalrous Kara was not as buried under the wolf as she had feared. She just wished she’d realized it sooner — it would have spared her from near death. 

Within minutes, the living room was thick with warmth from the fireplace. There was something lovely and unexpected about being back after the fright of the woods. What had happened outside was the stuff of fever-dreams, and reality was self-contained within these walls. 

With the fire stoked to roaring tongues of red and gold, and Kara adding the glow of a few lamps to brighten the room further, the night and all the unknown things crawling within were banished back outside. The heat offset the crippling chill of the lake’s waters nicely, and there was a small sigh from Lena, which she hoped was too low to be heard. It would have been for another human, but Kara took a half-step forward, face warped by worry. 

She froze mid-way to Lena, uncertain. The wolf and the Kryptonian stared at her together, torn between closing the distance and retreating. 

“It’s okay,” Lena looked up from where Kara had lowered her before, as close to the hearth as she could be without getting singed. “I could use your help in getting out of these wet clothes, actually.” 

The soaked-through fabric stuck to her skin in places, but between the two of them, they made short work of it.

Kara’s touch was hesitant, almost too gentle, and Lena had to encourage her to tear through buttons and zippers that wouldn’t give. Soon enough she was bundled up in as many blankets as the Super could feasibly wrap around her, and wringing excess water out of her hair. A shower wouldn’t be amiss right about now, but she didn’t want to be alone. The memory of the lake was still too fresh on her mind.

“Better?” Her task completed, Kara made to move away.

“Don’t.” Lena’s hand shot out from beneath the blankets and closed around her wrist. “Stay. I’m not afraid. Not anymore.” The blanket slid off one shoulder with the movement, partly exposing her breast, and Kara’s heated gaze raked over her nakedness without shame. Her steady gold eyes darkened quickly at the pupils.

The weight of it on Lena’s skin was tangible, and Lena felt herself respond. She didn’t realize she was standing straighter — showing off — until an anticipatory thrill burred down her spine. Kara groaned, eyes glued to the stiff peak of her breast, and Lena gasped. The tiny noise was enough to jerk Kara back to her senses, and she let her unbound hair fall forward to obscure her gaze.

“It’s okay to look, Kara,” Lena murmured, cheeks brightened by a demure blush. Inside, she was anything but. She wanted Kara to stare, to drink her up like she was dying of thirst. “You’ve seen me naked before.”

“Mmm.” The she-wolf made a sound deep in her throat, not entirely convinced. Still, she lowered herself down next to Lena, spine bowed forward and hands resting on her knees. She gave no sign that her own tattered clothes, as drenched as Lena had been, were much of a bother, or that the run had tired her out at all.

“What changed?” She asked with quiet intensity over the crackling of the fire. “Why aren’t you scared of me anymore?” 

“I don’t know.” Lena shrugged as minutely as possible. Their roles had suddenly reversed; now she was the one trying not to startle Kara with her words. “Maybe it took you saving me for my brain to remember you’re still you, wolf and all.” 

Kara said nothing. Her hair, damp and tangled from the swim in the lake, had fallen between them like a curtain through which Lena could scarcely see her face. What she could glimpse of it was pensive, Kara’s eyes absorbed in a careful study of her own hands.

“I am sorry I ran away when you started to change.” She closed her eyes against the memory of Kara’s body, contorted on the cabin’s floor. Against the truth of her next words. “It terrified me. I’d heard you shift outside the Fortress, and I thought that whatever happened wouldn’t be so bad. Logically, I knew it would be messy, but I didn’t expect…” She bit the inside of her cheek, wondering whether she was just making things worse. Kara hadn’t moved an inch, but she was listening. Her scent told Lena that much. She smelled wary. Preemptively hurt. 

“I didn’t expect so much _pain_ ,” Lena choked out, and throwing caution to the wind, reached for her hand. Kara seemed to falter momentarily, a subtle tremor spreading out from where Lena’s fingers touched, then she flipped her hand palm up and held Lena’s back in turn. “Does it hurt this badly every time?”

“Not this much, no.” Kara took a moment to press two fingers to her temple as though ordering her thoughts. Exhaustion flickered through her features before they stilled again. She may not show signs of it, but she was as tired as Lena felt, if perhaps not physically. “This time I was trying to hold the wolf back. I was afraid she’d end up hurting you.” 

“Is that what she wants?” Lena hadn’t missed the subtle shift in Kara’s posture. Her shoulders had drawn taut, and her breathing came a little faster, the rise and fall of her chest irregular. When Lena’s eyes snapped to the window, the moon hung low and ruddy red. 

Kara was fighting still. This time she wouldn’t be doing it alone.

“Is that what she wants, Kara?” Lena asked again, “To hurt me?” Somehow she didn't think it true. 

“No. She wants to—” Kara’s voice was coarse. Gnarled like old roots. Thick with growls and snarls. “Breed you. I want to breed you. Mate you.” Her eyes flicked up, rounded out and wild. “You’ve denied me long enough.” 

The words were gasoline poured on Lena’s thoughts. Incendiary on the rest of her. The muted pain that sunk her to her knees inside her shower, the debilitating nausea that she’d pushed aside, consumed by her worry for the night to come had never really left. They’d been eating her alive in the background, bit by bloody bit, and she realized that the hollowness she’d felt in the cold waters of the lake was something she had been carrying inside herself already. For months maybe. Since she’d let the she-wolf mount her at the Fortress. 

“Do you remember when I asked you what would happen if you bit me?” She was proud of how calm her voice sounded.

At the mention of a bite, Kara edged into her space.

“Do you remember how I said I wouldn’t mind being mated to you?” She realized she’d started to rub nervous circles over Kara’s knuckles, and forced herself to stop. “This would be a little earlier than I’d envisioned, but I’m not opposed. I don’t want you to hurt on my behalf anymore, Kara. Stop fighting it.” 

The admission burst between them with conflagrating force. Kara reeled from it, but her surprise lasted only for a moment. Next, the she-wolf lunged forward to take her by the jaw and press their mouths together. 

Kara kissed her sweet and simple, fingers stroking along her jaw to thread into her hair and hold her captive. 

There was a sort of restrained savagery behind it, in the way Kara’s fingers twisted just so. She tugged at her hair briefly to signal that she wanted Lena closer. She slid into the she-wolf’s lap in meek compliance, a fog of pheromones clouding up her mind. Still, searing bright and crystallized at the center of it all, a singular thought remained. 

“I want this,” she asserted, when they stopped kissing long enough for her to speak. “I want you, Kara.” 

“I want it, too.” 

Their internal battle over, Kara and the she-wolf appeared to have truly merged. She was kissed again, teeth grazing her lower lip this time, again and again until her lungs hurt from not breathing. Kara was relentless, and did not let up even as she lifted Lena in her arms again, marching with decision to the ladder and the shadowy loft above. 

“How do you--- _oh_!” Suddenly she was being slung across Kara’s shoulders, the she-wolf scaling the ladder so quickly that Lena was left a little dizzy.

“You could have just floated us up here,” Lena protested after she was gently tipped onto the bed. The complaint was only half-hearted. After all, Kara’s little stunt had been really _hot_. “You know that right?” 

“Oh, I know.”

Her smile was slow, showing far too many teeth. Cocky in a way that Kara by herself had never been. 

Clearly, the she-wolf had been showing off, and judging from how copiously Lena was still gushing, it had worked.

It _was_ working, a steady thump-thump-thump building to unbearable levels between her legs.

Trying not to let on, Lena laid back on her elbows, and spread her thighs just that much more. 

“You’re not just gonna stand there and gloat, are you?” she teased with a raised eyebrow. Kara’s little game was one that two could play.

“No.” 

Kara made deliberate work of her own clothes. Fingers hooked into already ruined fabric, she ripped her shirt off of her shoulders and pulled her pants down, kicking them aside. 

Lena couldn’t keep herself from openly staring, her mouth dry.

“I love it when you look at me like that.” Kara’s voice was gravel, scraping on her skin. She stared back at Lena as though there weren’t three blankets in between them. Maybe she was using x-ray vision to peek underneath. 

Lena almost pulled a blanket up over her head for all the good that it would do.

“Look at you how?” she said instead, squirming a bit. 

“Like you’re starved.” 

Up in the loft, the glow of the fire only vaguely reached, just enough to give shape to each object. Moonlight poured in from a skylight right atop the bed, pooling on the covers, and when Kara stepped under the reddish tinge, light seemed to wrap around her. 

Scarlet washed over her skin, making her more imposing than she was. Or perhaps it was how she held herself. The purposeful way she crawled onto the bed radiated dominance. 

Before Kara could get around to it, Lena kicked the blankets off, skin prickling with heat. Excitement painted her inner thighs with slick, and Kara’s eyes, trained at the crux of her thighs, caused her to overflow. 

“Will you please hurry up?” A plaintive whine built at the back of her throat, pushing to get out. Lena managed to choke it down. Just. 

“In a moment.” Kara’s shit-eating grin was back, her eyes open wide, gobbling the sight of her down. Heat shimmered between them, the air bending with it in the waves typical of a mirage. And then, so slow it nearly drove her mad, Kara touched her. 

Never breaking eye contact, the she-wolf pushed a hand between her thighs, and Lena let them fall further open reflexively, sinking into the pile of pillows at her back. 

“You’re so wet.” A note of wonderment tinged every word. Kara’s fingers teased along her folds, gathering slick. Spreading it around and dipping near her center until the loft was full of wet, filthy noise. Where she touched, Lena burned white-hot with need. She wanted with every fiber of her being. She wanted until it hurt. She wanted, and there was no room for any other thoughts.

When Kara pulled back to lick her fingers clean, she cried out with the loss.

The moment the she-wolf’s eyes fluttered shut, her face utterly blissed out as she savored the taste of her, Lena surged forward. 

She grabbed her by her upper arms, panting at the feeling of the muscles flexing in her palms and _tugged_ with all the strength she had.

Letting out a surprised huff of air, Kara fell into her waiting arms, and Lena gathered her into a messy embrace, their bodies sliding against one another. They lay in each other’s arms a while, weighted down by moonlight. Wreathed in strange and beautiful shadows. The eclipse was nearing its zenith, and the light dimmed further, going from burnished copper to a red so deep it strayed into pitch black. 

Kara was hard, and when she shifted to lie between Lena’s open legs, the blunt tip of her cock nudged at her entrance. 

Lena arched, hoping it would be enough to urge Kara inside, but the she-wolf was not going to let herself be hurried. She seemed hell-bent on proving she had infinite reserves of self-control. Lena twisted under her in delicious agony, scrabbling at the bedsheets. They were already soaked through with sweat, and more lathered her skin, making it easy to slip a hand between them. 

“Please,” she breathed into Kara’s seeking mouth. “I need you inside, Kara. I’ll do—”

“Anything?” 

Kara grasped her wrist and pulled her hand back up. She grinned, and Lena felt about to be devoured. 

“No touching then,” she instructed and pinned Lena’s hand above her hand, only letting go of her after she had nodded in agreement. “Watch.” 

The she-wolf wrapped a hand around her cock, teasing the head until it was dripping abundant precome. Her fingers were still somewhat slick from the brief foray into Lena’s cunt, and now she guided herself through her slit, coating her dick completely. 

“Please.” Unable to resist, Lena clutched at Kara’s hips. “Gods, please Kara, it feels like I’m on fire.” It should have worried her how quickly the sense of emptiness that had been chewing at her gut was lifting, how fast the fear of drowning had faded to the quality of a misremembered dream. 

Instead, when Kara inched forward, starting to breach her opening, Lena was reduced to a creature functioning on need. She could think only of the stretch, and the fullness she would be feeling afterward. 

“Hush.” Kara draped herself over Lena’s heaving body, golden hair falling forward in a soft rain to frame both of their faces. The she-wolf’s eyes were serious, oozing calm. They kissed again, heavy and slow, and when Kara broke away it was only to trace Lena’s jawline with soft kisses and alternating bites. She followed the straining curve of Lena’s neck until she’d trapped her pulse between her teeth. 

Kara sucked a bruise there, sharp and off-purple, drawing and drawing with her lips until the result satisfied her. Lena arched up into her mouth, feeling all the while like something crucial was missing, despite the pleasure of it all.

“Shhh.” Kara thumbed over her lips, stifling her whimpers. “I’m going to give you what you want.” She thrust inside and bottomed out in one swift stroke, fucking into Lena’s cunt with unexpected, devastating fierceness. 

The night came alive with Lena’s screams.

******************

The shadowy figure raised the camera just in time to capture Miss Luthor being carried upstairs, where the bedroom was. 

No. The figure’s lips pressed into a disapproving line. Not _Miss Luthor_. That was force of habit. 

“Fucking bitch.” The shutter clicked, the lenses whirring to refocus. “Cunt.” Better. 

The layout of the cabin was seared into the figure’s mind. Sneaking inside would be child’s play. Lena Luthor opened from chin to groin, her lust-frenzied alien lover poisoned with the Kryptonite blade she had been given. 

It would be easy. But the orders had been quite clear. 

The figure edged closer, stopping shy of where the warm light of the living room’s window reached. A sudden sharp cry drifted through a window they’d left open in their haste, breathy and high-pitched and drenched in pleasure. The figure smiled to herself and walked toward the back of the small house as if she had all the time in the world at her disposal. 

Technically just the remainder of the night, but it would be enough. 

******************

“Oh, _fuck_.”

Kara pressed her nose into the hair at Lena’s temple while she fucked her, humming in response. 

“Fuck, you feel so _big_.” A particularly hard thrust sent the flaring head of Kara’s cock to grind into her cervix, and Lena’s vision seared white, her eyes rolling back into her skull.

“Do you like it?” Kara’s thick shaft pumped away inside her as she spoke, each word punctuated by the forward motion of her hips. “Do you like when I fuck you deep and slow?” The she-wolf’s thumb pressed down on Lena’s cilt between the thrusts, pushing its hood back to reveal the pulsing nub of flesh beneath. Kara’s skin was rough against it, calloused, and for a time Lena couldn’t speak. She was drowning again, but this time in welcome heat. 

“Yesss…” she hissed, locking her ankles at the small of Kara’s back, heels drumming against her buttocks to demand she go as deep as she was able. “Oh fuck, Kara, just like that!” 

The she-wolf had started to drag herself back and forth, nearly falling out of Lena’s slit each time. Enough for the gnawing hunger to return, but not to settle. Just when Lena was on the point of begging her to be split open, Kara would push forward again and fill her up until the stretch and the resulting friction were all that she could focus on. 

She was aware that her throat was raw from screaming, but dimly. It was an unimportant detail, and it skipped through her mind like a pebble across water, barely ruffling the surface of her thoughts.

“Say you want it again,” Kara ordered, halting mid-thrust. “Say you want to be my mate.” For a moment Kara sounded small. Her eyes shone vulnerable in the moonlight, welling with a badly healed pain Lena couldn’t explain. There was grief, and a sense of loss in her scent, but both were gone before she could make sense of what it meant. 

“I want it!” The words tumbled from her so fast she nearly clipped her tongue. “I want you! I lov— hmmf!” Kara captured her lips, tongue sweeping against hers and grabbed her by the throat. 

The rhythm of her hips increased, from slow to imperious and brutal. By contrast, the chokehold was feather-light around her neck, the pressure of Kara’s fingers to her pulse comforting rather than restrictive. 

She was hauled up, jostled around the bed until she was straddling Kara’s lap, the she-wolf rutting into her from below. The hand around her throat trailed lower, to her breasts. Kara palmed and pinched, nails leaving red marks on her alabaster skin, her other hand heavy on the dip of Lena’s waist. Her eyes were wild, full of animalistic lust, and Lena’s disheveled reflection stared back at her from Kara’s blown-out pupils. 

Hair plastered to her brow, neck purpling with bruises, she was a far cry from the collected CEO. The billionaire. The philanthropist. That Lena was slumbering somewhere inside her chest, the one who’d taken up her place unconcerned with investments and stock markets. 

“Breed me,” Lena pleaded, nipping a bruise of her own on Kara’s collarbone. “Please, Kara, just…” 

Kara pulled her down with a triumphant snarl, going tight against her. Lena whined, ready for the onslaught of her come, but no hot spurts greeted her rippling walls. Kara wasn’t coming, she realized just as her climax started. Kara was holding back. 

Release rushed up her spine in a tidal wave before she really had the time to experience outrage, and for long moments, Lena shook, arms slung around Kara’s neck for purchase. Sweat ran down her chest in rivulets, and she bore down with her hips, trying to coax the she-wolf into joining her. 

It was useless. 

“You’ll look beautiful with my mating bite right here.” Kara’s lips moved against Lena’s racing pulse. “All _mine_ , Lena.”

“ _Please_!”

“Soon.” Kara’s peck to the spot was almost chaste. When she pulled away her insufferable smirk was back. 

So fucking smug.

Lena wanted to be cross, but Kara’s fingers carded through the frazzled mess of her hair gently, lupine eyes gone soft.

“Soon,” she soothed, and hips that had slowed down picked up the pace, keen to fuck Lena into coming again. “I promise.”

“You better.” She couldn’t fathom why she’d been so scared of Kara before. Now, the she-wolf’s muscled arms around her felt like a long awaited home, each bruise and mark she’d left on Lena’s flesh a testament to love. “You better,” Lena repeated, resting her head on Kara’s sweat-streaked shoulder, searching for reprieve. “Because one day I want to have your children.” 

The faint twitch inside her belly went entirely unnoticed, as did the shard of blood-red moonlight glinting off of the lenses of a camera

It shone briefly through the skylight on the roof and then was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join me[ on Tumblr](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/) for more gay nonsense!

**Author's Note:**

> join me[ on Tumblr](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/) for more gay nonsense!


End file.
